V19 Life.1
冬休みも終わりを告げ, 三学期となった 。 *Winter holidays also come to an end, that became a three-semester. 自由登校となった三年生を除いた一年生, 二年生はいつも通りの登校となる。 半ドンのため, 始業式とホームルームを終えたあとで部活動となった *One year, excluding the third grade that became a free school, sophomore is always a school of the street. For the semi-Don, became the extracurricular activities after you have finished the opening ceremony and the home room. 新体制のオカル卜研究部が動き出す大切な一日め! 部室には一年生組と二年生組が い, 新部長のもと, 活動方針を決めることとなつたっ。 *Important Me day Occult Research Club of the new regime begins to move! Annual assembly and sophomore set in the clubroom, under the new general manager, standing summer and that determine the course of action. レイヴェルが用意してくれたお茶 (給湯係でもあった さんの にはレイヴェルが くことになった) も全員に行き り, いざ話し合いなった。 *Ravel tea with me to prepare it spreads even all (in successor, which was also a hot water supply clerk was supposed to be Ravel arrive), it became discussion emergency. ……が, いきなり, が俺たちを支配していた。 というのも, 我らが新部長がなかなか音頭を取ってくれないからだ。 *...... Is, suddenly, silence had dominated us. Because, we have a new director because not me quite taking Ondo. 訝しげに感じた俺が新部長ことアーシアに問う。 *I felt the questioning is ask to Asia that the new director. 「部長, それで三学期の活動はどうするんだ?」 *"Buchou, so I do to do a three-semester activities?" 「……」 *"......" とうの本人は――自分が呼ばれているなどと思ってもいないようできょとんとしていた。 *The person in question - it was blank look and it seems not even think such as myself have been called. 「部長, アーシアぶちょー」 *"Buchou, Asia-buchou" 息を吐いたあとで, 俺はあらためて呼ぶ。 すると, ようやく気づいたようで慌てた様子でアーシアが立ち上がる。 *After you have vomited a breath, I again call. Then, Asia rises at how it was panic and seems to have finally noticed. 「あ, はい! す, すみません! 私のことだとは思わずに……」 *"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry! It ...... not think thing of me." ……うん, アーシアらしいというか。 初々しいな。 皆も微笑ましく見ていた。 ...... Yeah, you can either say seems to Asia. It innocent. Everyone also was looking rather better smile. 「まあ, 始まったばかりだからしゃーないか」 *"Well, Shah or crying because only just begun." 頬をかきながらそう言う俺。 一日めだ。 どうしても勝手が違いすぎるよな。 *I say so while writing the cheek. I Me one day. I'm too different is absolutely selfish. 新副部長こと木場が同意する。 *New fuku-buchou that Kiba agree. 「そうだね。 リアス前部長が抜けたばかりだから, まだまだ感覚がつかみづらい面はあるさ。 少しずつ慣れていこうか。 まずは, 皆の抱負みたいなものを書いてみるのもいいかもね」 *"Because just missing Yeah. Rias-zenbuchou, Is the there is hard surface that still sense grasp. Do Let accustomed little by little. First of all, it would be great even to try to write something like everyone's aspirations." 習字か。 それはそれで新しくていいかな。 以前のオカ研ならやらなそうだし。 新しい試みは取り入れてみるべきだ。 *Or calligraphy. Wonder if it is nice to new in it. It's likely that done and if previous Occult Research Club. New attempt you should try to incorporate. 「そういえば, リアスと失乃さんは?」 *"Come to think of it, Rias and Akeno-san?" 俺が問う。 部活を引退したとはいえ, 二人の気配が近くに感じられないのは寂しいというか, なんだか不思議な気分だ。 *I'll ask. That said retired the club, or rather as it is lonely two people sign is not felt in the vicinity, it's somehow strange mood. 「……お二人は気が向いたら部室に寄ると言っていました。 なんだか, ソーナ前会長と真羅先輩も連れて三年生の教室でお話するそうです」 *"...... Two people had said to be due to the clubroom When feel like it. Somehow, it is so to speak Sona-zenkaichou and Shinra-senpai also brought to a three-grade classroom." 小猫ちゃんがそう教えてくれた。 *Koneko-chan told me so. 三年生四人で教室にてお話か。 三年間の思い出を語るってことか。 四人には四人それぞれの三年間の思い出があるだろうからな……。 *Do speak in the classroom in the third grade four people. Is it to me talk about the memories of three years. The ...... Na because there will be memories of four people each of three years to four people. 木場が言う。 *Kiba says. 「リアス前部長は, 基本的なことは僕たちに一任するようだよ。 顔を出すと, 新体制の邪魔になりそうだから, 僕たちの方針が決まった頃に行くようにするとおっしゃってた」 *"Rias-zenbuchou,'m so at the discretion of our basic thing. And put in an appearance, and because it is likely to interfere with the new system, it was telling me when you to go by the time our policy was decided." じゃあ, じゃあ一週間ぐらい俺たちの様子見ってことかね。 確かにリアスが顔を出したら, いろいろと意見を訊いてしまいそうだもんね。 それでは, 新体制の意味がない。 *Well, Well I guess that mean us of wait-and-see about one week. Once certainly Rias issues a face, I massaged it likely would be heard variously opinion. So, there is no meaning of the new system. けど, 卒業までまだ二か月ほどあるのだから, その間だけでも通ってほしいと思えてしまう。 *But, because there still about two months until graduation, it would seem to want through just between them. ふと, ギャスパーが寂しげに言う。 *Suddenly, Gasper says to lonely. 「……こんなふうにリアス部長や朱乃さんがあまり来なくなって, そして卒業しちゃうんですね……」 "...... This Way Rias-buchou and Akeno-san no longer come too much, and I'm lead to graduation ......" そう言うギャスパーは表情を陰らせていた。 そのギャー助の頭部に軽くチョップを入れる小猫ちゃん。 *Gasper you say so had to dark facial expressions. Koneko-chan to put lightly chop to the head of the Gyasuke. 「……ギャーくん, 暗すぎ」 *"...... Gya-kun, too dark" 「でも, 寂しいよ。 いつだって, リアス部長と朱乃さんはここにいたんだもん」 *"But, lonely by. Always a, Rias-buchou and Akeno-san mon that ached in here." そうだな, いつだって二人はここで笑顔で俺たちを迎え入れてくれたもんな。 *I massaged Do not, you have me always a two people here have welcomed us with a smile's right. レイヴェルが紅茶を一口飲んだあと言う。 *Ravel say the tea and sip Nondaa. 「けれど, 駒王学園の大学部は高等部と近いですし, 卒業後もたまに顔を出すとおっしゃってましたわよ?」 *"But, to the University of Kuoh Academy is high school and close, and I had occasionally saying and put in an appearance even after graduation?" レイヴェルが言うように駒王学園の大学部は高等部から物凄く近い。 歩いてすぐだ。 昼休み, 来ようと思えばいつでも来られる範囲でもある。 *University of Kuoh Academy as Ravel says extremely close from high school. To walk it's soon. Lunch break, it is also a range come at any time think that will come. アーシアがいつもリアスが座っていた部長専用の席に視線を移しながら と語った。 *Told To passionate while transferring the line of sight to the seat of director dedicated to Asia had always sitting Rias. 「リアスお姉さまたちの卒業もそうですけれど, 新一年生の新入部員さんが人ってくるというのも, もうすぐなんですよね……。 なんだか, 一年って早いです。 私, ここに転入したのが去年の春頃でしたし……」 *"But seems also graduation of Rias-oneesama us, also of that new freshman of new staff's come me people, I think I'm a soon .... Somehow, is the early me one year. I was moving in here to the was the around last spring ...... " そう, アーシアと俺たちが出会ったのは, 去年の春だ。 四月の暮れだった。 あと数か月したらその季節がやってくるなんて……長かったようであっという間だったと思える。 *So, the Asia and I we met, it's a last spring. It was late in April. It seems it was a blink like was longer ...... Nante the season is coming After a few months after. アーシアは『部長』の席に視線を投げたままだが……まだ座れる は出来ていなかったようだ。 俺たちもアーシアの性格を知っているため, 無理に「座れ」と言わず, 彼女自身が部長を自覚して座れるようになるまで静観しているつもりだ。 *Asia seems to have not been able to still sit attitude ...... but I still threw the line of sight to the seat of the "Director". For us also know the Asia of personality, forcibly is not referred to as a "sit", I going to have to wait and see until herself comes to sit by aware of the director. 「あと, 数か月で俺も三年で, 新一年生が入学――か。 部員確保ってするべきなのか?」 *"After that, I even three years in a few months, new freshman admission - whether we should to me staff ensured.?" 俺がふと言うと, 小猫ちゃんが指を二本立てた。 *As I say suddenly, Koneko-chan was twin-track the finger. 「二人候捕はいます」 *"Two candidates are" 「え? 誰?」 *"What? Who?" 訊く俺にレイヴェルが答える。 Listening to my answer is Ravel. 「ルフェイさんとベンニーアさんです」 *"Le Fay-san and Bennia-san" ――っ! そうきたか。 そういや, ルフェイの転入の話が上がっていたわ。 俺の専属法使いとして同居しているし, 年頃の女の子がお家にいるだけってのも不健全かなと常々リアスやアザゼル先生とも話していたところだ。 兄であるアーサーからも, 狗王学園への転入希望を仄めかされたと間いている。 *-! Tsu Did you come so. That reminds me, talk of transference of Le Fay was rising. And to have been living together as my exclusive witch, it has just a girl of around had been talking with being unhealthy when always at home according to Rias and Azazel-sensei. Also from a brother Arthur, you are Mai to have been alluded to transference hope to Kuoh Academy. ベンニーアの話も噂程度には耳にしていたんだよな。 匙との訓練中に, *I'm had to ear also about rumors of Bennia. During the training of the Saji, 「うちの新人が駒王学園に興味持ってさ, もしかしたらって話になってる」 *"Is the with interested newcomers to Kuoh Academy of the internal, it is to talk me maybe" と奴が口にしていたからさ。 *Because guy had to mouth with. 木場がそれを受けて続く。 *Kiba is I continue to receive it. 「今朝生徒会のメンバーから間いたばかりだけど, ルフェイさんもベンニーアさんも今年の一般入試を受けるという話だね。 それに合格すれば春には晴れてここの学生となる」 *"This morning I've just had between members of the student council, I'm talking about that Le Fay-san also Bennia-san also subject to the general entrance examination this year. It will be sunny with individual students in the spring if passed to it." あー, 本格的に話は進んでいたんだな。 *Oh, I'm in earnest story was progressing. ルフェイの制服姿……すげえ似合いそうだな! 春からの楽しみがひとつ増えてしまったぜ! ベンニーアの制服は……想像できん! まあ, かわいいからきっと似合うだろうさ! *Uniforms ...... dude suits likely're it! Looking forward to uniforms of one more ze had! Bennia from spring of Le Fay does can imagine ...! Well, would become surely because cute! 「ルフェイさんはここに入りたいと言ってましたわね。 ベンニーアさんはお話す機会がなかなかないのでわかりませんけれど……」 *"I'm told me Le Fay-san want to go into here. Bennia-san ...... it but do not know because there is no hard opportunity to talk." 「……もしかしたら, まだ見ぬ新入部員も入ってくるかもしれませんし, どうなるかわかりませんね」 * "...... maybe, you might encounter some incoming new staff, which is not seen yet also, I do not know what happens." レイヴェルとギャスパーがそう言った。 *Ravel and Gasper said so. やっぱ, 春になってみないとその辺はわからないし, いまそれを話し合っても捕らぬ狸の皮算用だよな。 *I thought, but it is to If you do not try in the spring do not know that side, but Kawazan'yo of raccoon dog (overly optimistic), which is not taken even now discuss it. 木場も同様のことを感じたのか, 立ち上がり, あらためて言う。 *Whether Kiba also felt the same thing, rising, again say. 「とにかく, 最初は方針決めかな。 去年と同じでいいという案も大いにありだとは思うけど, 三年間ここの部長だったリアス前部長が抜けて初めての新体制だから, ここはまず――」 *". Anyway, first I think that he has a great deal also idea of good the same as the policy is decided last year, and because it is the first time the new system is missing Rias-zenbuchou was here three years director, here first -" こうして, 新体制一発めの話し合いが始まる。 *Thus, discussion of one shot Me new regime begins. 数時間に及ぶ話し合いを終えて, 一息つく俺たち新オカ研メンバー。 *Finished the discussion of up to a few hours, us new Occult Research Club members take a breather. 結局, 「いきなり改革なんてしないで, その都度何かあったら臨機応変に対応していこう」 という案で収束する。 つまり, 現状, リアスと朱乃さんが培ってきた体制を維持しつつ, 何か起こったら俺たちの考えで対処しようってことだ。 無難な答えに行き着いたともいう。 *After all, "Do not Nante suddenly reform, each time Let's response to flexibly if there something" to converge at the idea of. In other words, current situation, while maintaining a system that has been cultivated by Rias and Akeno-san, I gonna try to deal with us in thinking After what happened. Say also to have ended up in the safe answer 仕方ないさ。 しきり役がいなくなったばかりで, 新部長のアーシアもまだ自信がなく, 俺たちの意見に 「は, はい」 「わ, わかりました」 とイエスしか言えない。 なので, 無理強いはやめようと判断した。 一日めから自信を持てというのは無茶な話だ。 まずは俺たちで支えて, アーシアに自信と自覚を持ってもらわなくちゃな。 *Not be helped. Only partition auditors gone, Asia-buchou still no confidence, to us of opinion ", yes," "I, Okay" only say yes. So, I was determined that about quitting is coercion. 're Reckless story of that confident from Me one day. First of all, be supported by us, I can gotta get with self-awareness and self-confidence in Asia. 部長のため, 俺は張り切るぜ! *For Buchou, I hustle! うん! 卜ップが代われど, 俺が抱く部への気持ちは去年から一切揺るがない。リアス, 朱乃さん, 最高のご采配っス! 俺, 確かにアーシア部長のためならなんでもできるって思えちゃうもんな! *Yeah! Bok Tsu etc. flop Kaware, feelings unwavering any from last year to the part where I can entertain. Rias, Akeno-san best for your helm Ssu! I, certainly I mon you would think it is me can do anything if for Asia-buchou! ――さて, 部のことはとりあえずいいとして, 残るはもうひとつの心配事だ。 *- Well, as it is for the time being good parts, remains the thing another worry. 俺はいつもゼノヴィアとイリナが揃って座っていたソァに視線を送る。 今日, 二人は部を欠席している。 理由は選挙活動のためだ。 *I send a line of sight to where always Xenovia and Irina sits. Today, two people have been absent from the department. The reason is because of the election activities. ゼノヴィアはすでに行動を開始しており, 旧校舎の別室でイリナと選挙の相談をしていた。 今回イリナはゼノヴィアの完全なサポー卜役。 友人であるアーシアも参加したかったようだが, さすがに新部長に抜擢された以上, 席を空けるわけにはいかない。 なので, クラスメイ卜の桐生もサポー卜役としてついている。 桐生も旧校舎の別室で選挙活動の話し合いに参加していることだろう。 *Xenovia has already started the action, I had a consultation with Irina election in another room of the old school building. Full support Bok role of this Irina Xenovia. Asia is a friend also seems to have wanted to participate, but more than that it has been appointed to the truly new director, it can not afford to vacate the seat. So, of classmate Kiryu I also attached as support Bok auditors. Kiryu also will be participating in the discussion of election activities in a separate room of the old school building. 「うーん, ゼノヴィアとイリナ, 明日からの選挙活動大丈夫かね」 *"Well, Xenovia and Irina, I guess election activities okay from tomorrow" 俺がそう口にしたときだった。 *I have was when was the so mouth. バンと部室の扉が勢いよく開け放たれる。 *Door of van and clubroom is vigorously wide open. 現れたのはゼノヴィアとイリナ, 桐生だった。 桐生が高らかに宣言する。 *Appeared to be Xenovia and Irina, was Kiryu. Kiryu is loudly declare. 「ゼノヴィアっちの勝負服をセレク卜してみたわ!」 *"It Xenovia-chi of game clothes tried to Bok selector!" 新オカ研メンバー全員の視線がゼノヴィアに集中した! *The line of sight of the new Occult Research Club all members are concentrated in Xenovia! 「ふっ, 似合うかな?」 *"Fuue, and look good kana?" ニヒルに決めるゼノヴィアの格好はというと, 中世ヨーロッパ責族が着ていたような艶やかな衣装だった。 しかも男性用! つまり, 男装の麗人となっている! 様になっているのがホーイツシュなゼノヴィアらしいが……しかし, なんでその服装になっている? *When say decide Xenovia of cuckoo in nihilistic, medieval Europe responsibility tribe was a glossy costume, such as wearing. And for men! In other words, although seems Hoisshu a Xenovia it is has become to be that! Like that become the beauty of Dressing ...... However, is why become the dress? 訝しげに見ていた俺に気づいたのか, 桐生がメガネをくいっと上げながら言う。 *Did noticed me you have not look quizzical, Kiryu is say while raising quit glasses. 「ふっふっふ, ゼノヴィアっちならこの衣装が似合うと思うし, なんとなく, 会長って雰囲気も出るでしよう? これで校門の前に立って演説でも決めれば女生徒から黄色い声援間違いなしよ」 *"Fuffuffu, and I think Xenovia-chi if this costume look good, somehow, and Nashi yellow cheer mistake from female students be determined in speech standing atmosphere also in trying? This Dell before school gate What president" ……いや, コスプレはどうかなと思うんだが……とうのゼノヴィアはというとキザに振る舞いながら, *...... No, while behavior in affectation When you but I think How about cosplay say that Xenovia of ......, etc., 「えーと, 『アOドレ!』 と言ってイッセーに抱きつくべきなのか?」 *"Well, "A-O-drain!" Do we should hugging in Issey to say?" 「うんうん, 馬子にも衣装って言うのよね, こういうとき!」 *"Yeah yeah, I gonna say me costumes to Mago, such time!" 「……イリナさん, それ違うと思うんてすけど……」 *"...... Irina-san, I'd think it different from ......" イリナ (日本生まれ) の間違いにアーシア (外国生まれ) がそれとなく突っ込みを入れていた。 *Asia (foreign-born) had implicitly put plunged to mistake of Irina (Japan born). 三人のやり取りを見守りながら桐生が俺にそれとなく話しかけてくる。 *While watching the exchange of three people Kiryu come talk to me implicitly. 「まあ, あれよね。 ゼノヴィアっちも魔力で魅了とかできれば無敵だったんだろうけどさ」 (p30) *"Well, I'm there. Xenovia-chi also I wonder it was invincible as long Toka fascinated by magic." 「そうだな, 魅了を覚えれば――って, そんなことを一般生徒に使えるわけねえだろ」 * "Yeah, if you learn the fascination - me, you would not necessarily use such a thing to the general student" つい突っ込む俺。 桐生も舌をぺろっと出してイタズラっ子の笑みをわざとらしく浮かべた。 *With stick me. Kiryu also smiled unnaturally the smile of mischievous put out the tongue Perot. 「それもそうね」 *"It also I do" 「「「アハハハ」」」 *"" "Hahahaha" "" 二人して笑う俺と桐生。 *Me and Kiryu laugh by two people. ……。 *....... ………ん? んんんん? あ, あれ……。 いやいやいや。 おそるおそる横目で桐生を見る俺。 桐生は 「?」 と頭に疑問符を浮かべていたが……。 *......... What? N'nn'n? Oh, there ....... No No, no. Fearfully I View Kiryu sideways. Kiryu had floated a question mark in my head as "?" But .... 「……ちょ, ちょっと, 待て。 桐生, い, いま, 魔力とか魅了とか言ったか?」 *"...... Cho, hey, wait. Kiryu, stomach, now, did said there fascinated Toka magic?" 俺はいちおうの確認を取る。 えーと, 桐生さんは一般の生徒でしたよね……? 俺たちの正体は, その, 知らないというか……。 *I take the confirmation of the time being. Well, Kiryu's general ...? Us of identity I think was a student of, the, ... or does not know. 「ええ, 言ったけど?」 *"Yeah, I said?" 平然と返す桐生。 ……もはや, 言葉もない俺はアーシアのほうに視線を向ける。 アーシアはきょとんしていた。 そして, こちらの反応にハッと気づいて慌てて俺に言う。 *Impassively return Kiryu. ...... Anymore, words nor I turn the gaze toward the Asia. Asia was blank look. And, say to me in a hurry to be aware and stuck on this reaction. 「あ, あの, イッセーさんにはまだ言ってませんてしたが……」 *"Oh, that, it has been to have not yet said to Issey-san ......" アーシアの言葉にゼノヴィアがごく当然のごとく続いた。 *Xenovia lasted as very natural to Asia of words. 「桐生は私の常客だぞ。 むろん, 私たちの正体も知ってる」 *"Kiryu is gonna my frequent flyer. Of course, also know our identity." ……………………。 *......................... ……………フそん。 *''Ehhh'' 声を発さなくとも俺が教会卜リオに 「マジで?」 とばかりに顔を向けると, 三者が同時にうなずく。 *When I even without emitted a voice directing the face to just as "Seriously?" To the church Trio, three's nod at the same time. 「……え, えええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええっ!?」 *''"E, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"'' 驚きの声をあげる俺! あったり前だろ! ど, ど, ど, どうして桐生が俺たちの正体を知っちゃってるのよ!? し, し, し, しかもゼノヴィアの常客!? 知らん! 俺はそんなの知らなかったぞ! *To increase the voice of surprise to me! Attari probably before! Etc., etc., etc., why Kiryu is due!? Are you I know the us of identity, is, is, moreover Xenovia of frequent flyer!? Dunno! I I did not know such of! 「い, いつから!?」 *"I, from time!?" 困惑を隠せない俺は桐生に問う。 桐生は思い出すかのように口にしていく。 *Not hide the embarrassment I ask Kiryu. Kiryu is going to mouth as if recall. 「十二月に入った頃だったかしら。 駅前でチラシ貰ってさ。 試しにやってみたら, ゼノヴィアっちが出てきたのよ。 で, 話してたらリアス先輩が登場して, あれこれ話しているうちに事情を知ったわけよ」 *"I wonder was When I went into the December. It Is the got flyers in front of the station. If you try to try, gonna Xenovia-chi came out. In, Rias-senpai is appeared when I talk, Arekore talk the not know the circumstances within and is " じゅ, 十二月……。 先月じゃないか。 しかも駅前でチラシを貰うとかさ……。 そこでゼノヴィアを呼び出した上にリアスとも話を通したと……? *Tree, December .... Is not the last month. And ...... Is the Toka receive a flyer in front of the station. So both Rias on a call to Xenovia ...... as through the story? 桐生がカラカラと笑いながら言う。 「心配しなくていいって。 誰にも話したりなんかしないし, 松田や元浜には言ってないわよ。 リアス先輩や友達のアーシアたちの頼みだし, 誰かに話すわけないじゃないの。 その辺, 案外口が硬いわよ, 私」 *And to not something to me. Or talk to anyone good to not have to "worry, I'll I do not say to Matsuda and Motohama. Out ask of Asia our Rias-senpai and friends, not a cry not speak to someone. The side, You'll only unexpectedly stiff mouth, I " ……いやはや, とんでもないことになってたんだな。 まさか, こいつが俺たちの正体を知っていたとは……。 ってことは, 先月の途中から, 桐生は俺たちのことを知りながら普通にいつも通り接してきていたわけか……。 *...... No fast, I've been supposed to be ridiculous. No way, it ...... and this guy knew us of identity. What it is, from the middle of last month, Kiryu is ...... Do not had been in contact with normally as usual while to know about us. 桐生がうんうんとうなずきながら言う。 *Kiryu is I saying uh-huh while nodding. 「ても, あんたも大変よね, 兵藤。 ゼノヴィアっちやアーシアからも聞いているけど, 世界の命連握っているんだって? なんか, 普段スケべなあんたからは想像もできないけど」 *"Even if, Anta also I'm very, Hyoudou. Xenovia-chi and it I have heard also from Asia, something? Even'm holding life communication with the world, from Anta schedule Na downy usually I do not unimaginable" 桐生に肘で 「このこの」 と突かれる俺だけど……いやー, 驚きなんてもんじゃないわ。 他のメンバーは驚く者と知っていた様子で冷静な者と半々だ。 知っていた者もいたけど, 俺と同様に知らされていなかった者もいるってことか。 つーことは, 主たるリアスは重要なことでもないと踏んだのだろう。 ……クラスメイ卜の俺としては結構重大なんだけどね。 ま, 先月もバールやら何やらで大変だったから余計な気苦労を与えたくないというリアスの配慮だったのだと思う。 *Gee ...... Though I'm to be caught in the elbow in Kiryu "This this", not a mon Nante surprise. But calm person and half and half in how it knew other members who surprised. I had it knew who also, whether that mean me and are also those who had not been informed in the same way. -To-thing, the main Rias wonder trod not also be important. ...... Although I'm pretty serious I as of classmate me. Well, I think it was a consideration of the Rias and do not want to give the extra worry and because it was last month very also bar Yara what What with in. 「まあ, ゼノヴィアっちはお化粧しなくても全然いけるから変に着飾らなくてもいいとは思うんだけどねー。 もし敗色濃厚となったらこれぐらいはやってもいいんじゃないかなーって思ったわけよ」 *"Well, Xenovia-chi is not thought it was me Na or not it this much good to do When a change to even good to Ne I do think with. If signs of defeat thick without Kikazara from a go at all without makeup " 桐生が手でカメラポーズ全作りながらゼノヴィアを捉える。 *Kiryu captures the Xenovia while making camera pose all by hand. 「私は負けないぞ。 花戒に勝つ!」 *"I'll not lose. I'll win Hanakai!" 「そうよ, その意気よ, ゼノヴィア!」 *"Yeah, that spirit by, Xenovia!" 「はい, その通りです! 部長になったので, あまりご協力できないかもしれませんが, それでもゼノヴィアさんを応援してますから!」 *"Yes, it became so that is right! Buchou, you may not be much cooperation, but still because I support the Xenovia-san!" 「ああ, 心の友と書いて, 心友たちよ!」 *"Oh, it says heart of friends, Shin'yu us!" 「「「」アーメン!」」 *"" "" Amen! "" ゼノヴィア, イりナ, アーシアはガシッと輪になって肩を抱き合っていた。 ノリノリだなーって思っちゃうね。 *Xenovia, Irina, Asia had been hugging the shoulder Become a Gashi~tsu and wheel. I would I thought Na's high spirits. 桐生は敬礼ポーズをしながら皆に言う。 *Kiryu say to everyone, while the salute pose. 「ま, そんなわけで私はゼノヴィアっちのサポー卜するから, あんたたち新生オカル卜研究部もがんばりなさいよね」 *"Also, because I want to support of Xenovia-chi at why, I'm Try to hold on even you guys newborn Occult Research Club" 桐生はそう言うなり, ゼノヴィアとイリナを連れて再び旧校舎の空き部屋へと戻っていった。 また話し合いをするつもりなのだろう。 Kiryu As soon say so, went back again to the spare room of the old school building and brought Xenovia and Irina. Also, I wonder, such going to the discussion. ……しっかし, 桐生がねえ……。 新年早々, 驚くことばかりだ。 *...... And misfire, Kiryu is not ....... Early New Year, I just be surprised. こりゃ, 今年も大変なことが目白押しだろうな……。 俺, 今年は三回ぐらい死ぬかもしれん……。 *Absorbing it, ... Na would be jostling to be a very well this year. I, ...... ordeal have died about three times this year. ゼノヴィアたちの乱入があったが, 皆が落ち着いたところであらためてイヴェルが挙手した。 *There was stormed of Xenovia us, but everyone again at the calm Ravel has raised their hands. 「さて, オカ研の初期コンセプ卜が大方決まりましたら, 私はいったん冥界に戻らさせていただきますわ」 *"Well, if you have determined initial concept of Occult Research CLub is largely, I will be happy once let go back to the underworld." それを受けて木場が言う。 *In response to it Kiba says. 「そういえば, レイヴェルさんはお兄さんの省属に一時的に復帰するんだったね」 *"Come to think of it, Ravel-san I was got to temporarily return to saving genus brother" 「ええ, いまのライザーお兄さまは省属がフルになっていませんちの。 心配ですから, 今回だけお母さまとの再卜レードであちらに戻ってゲームに復帰てすわ」 *"Yeah, now of Raiser-onisama because saving genus is of. Worry does not have the full, Te return to this time only game back in there in the re-trade with the mother and Suwa" そう, 先日, すごいことにライザーの復帰戦が決まったんだ。 しかも, そのお相手があの現王者たるディハウザー・べリアル氏! *So, the other day, I was determined comeback of the Raiser is in amazing thing. Moreover, its tail opponent Diehauser Belial-shi serving that the current champion! さすがにこれには皆が驚いたな。 まさか, 復帰戦の相手が王者だなんてさ。 *I everyone was surprised to this indeed. No way, partner of comeback To think's champion. その復帰戦にレイヴェルが参加することも決まった。 なんでも, ライザーは当日までにフルメンバーを揃えられそうもないようで, お母さん仁頼み込んでレイヴェルを試合日だけ貸してもらう形となったのだ。 *Ravel was decided also to participate in the return game. Anything, Raiser is like no justification is likely to full members until the day, I became a form that ask lend only game date Ravel beg to mom. ライザーはレイヴェルと母親の未使用 『僧侶』 の駒をトレードしたため, いまだ 『僧侶』 が一枠欠員となっている。 去年の暮れにライザーの最後の 『僧侶』 を決めるためのイべントがあり, それに俺も顔を出したのだが……いまだ新メンバーは決まってなかったのである。 *Raiser because of a trade piece of unused "bishop" of Ravel and mother, has become a still "bishop" is one frame vacancies. There stomach base cement to determine the "bishop" at the end of the Raiser to the end of last year, And still new members ...... but he I also issued a face is had not been decided. まあ, 眷属は一度決めたら選び直しの利かないシステムだから, 慎重にならざるを得ないよね。 って言ってもライザーのことだから, 好みの女に妥協したくなかったというのもあるのだろう。 *Well, because Kin's system not work of re-select If you decide once, but it inevitably cautious. And because things Raiser even saying, and probably even some of that did not want to compromise on the woman's preference. くーっ! 悔しいがわかるぜ, ライザー! 妥協したくないよね, 自分のハハーレムメンバーはさ! *The Ku~tsu Offers ze mortifying be seen, and Raiser! I'm do not want to compromise, their teeth Harlem members are! しかし, ふと疑問も生じる。 トレードに関してね。 *However, also occurs suddenly question. I respect trade. 「そういうのって, アリなんだっけ? 試合前の土壇場のトレードとかさ」 *"Kind of me, and when did I ant? Game Toka trade before the last minute." 俺は木場に訊いてみた。 *I tried to ask to Kiba. 「基本的に試合決定後のトレードはいくつかの条件を踏まえないといけなくてね, 連営側に却下されることも多いよ。 相手が決まってからメンバーを替えたりしてたら, それこそキリがなくなるからね。 トレードに躊躇いがないプレイヤーの場合, 下手をすると, 対策に次ぐ対策で十戦もしたら元の眷属なんていなくなっているかもしれない」 *"I MUST NOT If you do not based on the basic game after the decision of the trade some conditions, if'll often also be rejected in the communication 営側. From the other party decided not to or change the members, it what I because Kiri is eliminated. in the case of hesitation to trade there is no player, if the poor, might have gone Nante original Kin After you also ten races in the measures that second only to measures " ま, それもそうか。 相手が決まってからトレードなんかしていたら, キリがないし, いつの間にか元のメンバーがいなくなってたなんてのも頻発するだろう。 それじゃあ, 眷属―― 『悪魔の駒』 やレーティングゲームの存在を無意味にしてしまう。 *Also, whether it be so. If you are from determined opponent is something trade, to the absence of fog, it will imperceptibly also Forget the original members had gone to frequent. Well then, Kin - resulting in meaningless the presence of a "Evil Piece" and rating games. そこにレイヴェルも続く。 There Ravel also followed. 「今回は, お兄さまが試合まてに最後の眷属を揃えられなかったこと, それと私が元お兄さまの眷属だったこと, レーティングの数値が大きく離れていること, チャンピオン側も容認されたこと, それらが重なってOKが出ましたわ」 *"This time, that Onii-sama has not aligned the last Kin To Wait game, the same thing I was the original Onii-sama's Kin, that numerical rating is far away, also champion side is acceptable was it, I get the OK to them overlap " 相手が承認したということか。 元々, 差が歴然であろうマッチングだろうし, ライザー側に充填が人っても致し方なしか。 *Or the fact that the other party has been approved. Originally, and in part will probably matched would be clear, or Nashi be helped even me filling to the Raiser side people. 「……チャンピオンって現在レートいくつなんだ?」 *"I currently rate a number of do me ...... champion?" 俺が皆に訊く。 レーティングゲームは人間界のチェスのレーティングと同様, レート――ポイントてランキングを決める。 皇帝べリアルの現ポイントを失念していたため, あらためて訊くことにした。 *I will ask to everyone. Rating games as well as chess rating of the human world, rate - point Te determine the rankings. Because it had been forgotten the current point of Emperor Belial, it was decided to ask again. 答えたのは小猫ちゃんだった。 *The answer was the was a Koneko-chan. 「……確か, 3500台で独走です。 トップ10は3000超えばかりの未知の領域と呼ばれていますけど」 *"...... Certainly, it is runaway at 3500 units. The top 10 I have been referred to as the unknown area of just over 3000" 独走状熊か。 まあ, ずっとチャンピオンだって話だしな。 *Runaway-like bear or. Well, I's a story much Even champion. 「――で, ライザーは?」 *"- A, Raiser?" 次に気になったのは対戦するライザーの現ポイントだ。 *Then became worried about it's current point of Raiser to play against. 「……2000台にも乗ってませんわ。 まだ有望な若手程度ですので……」 *"...... I'll not riding to 2,000. ... Because it is still about a promising young" レイヴェルは控えめにそう漏らす。 *Ravel divulge sparingly so. ……レートの差は1500以上!? おいおいおい, さすがに離れすぎだろ! よくマッチングなんて決まったな! *...... The difference between the rate of more than 1500!? Oioioi, probably too far away indeed! Well I was decided Nante matching! 「そ, そんなに離れてて大丈夫なのか?」 *"Su Is it all right if you are so much away?" 口元をひくつかせながら訊く俺。 *I ask that while twitched the mouth. 木場が首をひねる。 *Kiba is twisting the neck. 「普通, そこまで離れているとマッチングしないんだけどね。 今回の試合はライザー・フェニックスさんの復帰記念の意味合いと, テロ続きで不安がっている冥界の民衆にチャンピオンの試合を見せてあげたいというエキシピションマッンマッチに近いものなんだよ」 *"Normally, I when I do not match away up there. This game is want to show the implications of return Memorial's riser Phoenix, the people of the underworld wants anxiety in terrorism more a champion of the game I do things close to the exhibition match that " エキシビションマッチ! イベントみたいなもんか。 まあ, そんなにレートが離れてちゃ, そういうことになるよな。 ライザーには悪いけど, まともな勝負になんかなろうはずがない。 *Exhibition match! Or like a mon events. Well, so much in rate is not away, but it will do that. Though bad to the riser, it is no way would soften decent game. レイヴェルがさらに追加情報をくれる。 *Ravel further give you additional information. 「もっと言ってしまえば, 実は 『皇帝べリアル十番勝負』 という特別企画のようなものでして, そのひと試合の相手がお兄さまなのです」 "If once you more say, actually is was like a special project called" Emperor Belial Juban (10-series game) ", is the other party's tail brother clients of the person game" ふと時間が空いたときにリアスが思い出したかのようにそう口にしていたたな。 あれって, そのこと だったのか。 *It was had to do mouth as if Rias is remembered when the vacant suddenly time. There me, and what was that. 「珍しい組み合わせが多いから, リアス前部長も, フェニックス戦以外にも注目しているんだろうわ」 *"Because rare combination is large, even Rias-zenbuchou, it would've been paying attention other than Phoenix warfare" 木場がそう付け加えてくれた。 *Kiba gave me added so. なるほどなー。 十番勝負! チャンピオンだからこその催しってことか。 それにライザーの席が一席設けられたと。 ある意味, 若手悪魔にとっちゃ光栄なことだ。 あのチャンピオンと一戦できるんだしさ。 いい経験になるだろうし, 十番勝負に選ばれただけでも相当誉れになるんじゃないかな。 俺だったら, そこに選ばれたらめっちゃ喜ぶぞ。 *I see. Is it me extravaganza precisely because Juban game! Champion. And the seat of the riser is provided one seat. In a sense, thing of honor to take to the young devil. The'm I can battle with that champion. And in part will probably be a good experience, I wonder if not it equivalent would honor it just was chosen to Juban game. If you were me, rejoice Truly Once elected there. レイヴェルが若干誇らしげに言う。 *Ravel is proudly say slightly. 「ま, まあ, お兄さまにしては名誉なことでしょうし, 我がフェニックス家としてもエキシビションとはいえ, あの皇帝べリアルさまのお相手に選ばれたのですから, 喜ばしい限りですわ。 断る理由もございません」 *"Well, Well, to'll be an honor to be your Onii-sama, said that the exhibition also as my Phoenix home, because that Emperor Belial-sama chose to be of your opponent, and I is as long as pleased. Refuse why does there not also " へへっ, 普段兄貴のことについて小言を漏らしている割には, 案外兄想いなんだよね。 そこがレイヴェルのいいところだし, カわいいところだ。 *Hehe~tsu, in spite that it is leaking nagging about everyday things of big brother is, I'm unexpectedly brother feelings. There'm nice thing about Ravel, I just cute. あらたまってレイヴェルが言う。 *Again Ravel says. 「そのようなわけで近々私は一旦フェニックス家に戻りますわ」 *"That is why in the near future I will once return to Phoenix House" それを皆で了承したところで, 十名以上の者が部屋に入ってきた。 *Now that you understand it in everyone, dozen or more persons came into the room. リアス, 朱乃さん, アザゼル先生にソーナ前会長を始めとしたシトリー眷属というメシツだった。 全員, 表情は堅めだ。 それを見て新オカ研メンバーの皆が, 何かが起きたと直感する。 *Rias, Akeno-san, Meshitsu that Sitri Kin was including Sona-zenkaichou to Azazel-sensei. Everyone, look's stiff. All of the new Occult Research Club members to look at it, to intuition that something happened. アーシアが別室にいるゼノヴィアとイリナにも声をかけて部屋に連れてきた。 一般生徒たる桐生には別室で待機してもらうことにした。 *Asia has brought to the room over the voice to Irina and Zenovu~ia who is in a separate room. The General student serving Kiryu and decided to get waiting in another room. 先生が全員揃ったのを確認して見渡しながら言う。 *Say overlooks Make sure that the teacher are satisfied everyone. 「新学期早々で悪いんだが, あまりよくないニュースだ。 ま, 最悪ってほどでもないんだが, おまえらの耳には入れておいたほうがいい」 *"I bad in the new semester early, but it's news is not so good. Well, but I do not even about me worst, is better that had been put to you guys of ears" 最悪ではないけどけど, よくないニュース……。 ま, この手のはろくでもないことばかりさ。 *But I do not the worst, not good news .... Well, I just never even good for this hand. 先生が続ける。 *Sensei continues. 「教会側の一部信者――主に所属していた戦土たちがクーデターを起こしたのは去年の暮れにも話したな?」 *"Part of the church side believer - mainly I belong war soil who had been told in the end of last year was caused the coup?" そう, 現在, 教会側で戦土たちを中心にしてクーデターが起こっているんだ。 三大勢力の同盟後に 「悪魔, 堕天使と敵対するな」 というお達しを受けた戦土たちは, 不満を抱えて生活していた。 彼らはそれぞれ理由はあれど, 悪魔や堕天使によくない感情を抱いて生きてきていたため, 上からの和平締結は青天の霹靂だったそうだ。 *So, now, I'm going on coup around the war Sat us in the church side. "Devil, Na hostile and fallen angel" after the alliance of three lots force war soil who received the Otasshi that had been living and frustrated. They etc. if the reason each, because it had been living with a sense of well no feelings to demons and fallen angels, peace concluded from the above I hear was a bolt from the blue. それでも不満を抱きながら動いていたのは, 吸血鬼や魔物を討伐していたため。 しかし, その吸血鬼とも三大勢力は和平を結ぶ方向となった。 これに対して, 安堵する戦土もいる一方で, おもしろくないと感じる戦土が多いのも事実だという。 *Still had moved while dissatisfied, because it was subdue the vampire or demon. However, the vampire with three many force became the direction connecting the peace. On the other hand, while Some war soil to relief, that also true that war soil you feel uninteresting often. そして, 今回はその戦土たちの不満が爆発して, クーデターに繋がったのだ。 彼らにしてみれば, 戦う理由――怨敵への復讐, あるいは生活の糧, 生きがいを奪われたも同義だという。 *And, this time to explosion dissatisfaction of the war Sat us, and he was led to the coup. And if you want to do it on to them, fight reason - revenge to sworn enemy, or bread of life, that is also synonymous were deprived of their purpose in life. これに関しては先日, ゼノヴィアも 「わからなくもない」 と漏らしていた。 *The other day in this regard, Xenovia was also leaked that "no do not know." 「主のため, 教会のため, 魔の存在と戦うために生きてきた戦土が, 突然戦う理由を奪われたら……。 どう生きていいかわからなくなるのも仕方ないことだ」 *"Because the Lord, for the church, war soil that has lived to fight with the presence of magic is, it's that it is also not the way to become not know I live .... What if deprived of the reason why the fight suddenly" ゼノヴィアのその一言は, 説得力があった。 現に彼女も一度は戦う理由を失い, 教会を去ったのだから。 それは悪魔として生きるということていちおうの落ち着きを見せたが……。 戦土が全員そのように新たな目的を見つけられるとも限らない。 今回の一件はそういうことなのだろう。 *Xenovia of the word, it was convincing. In fact she also lost the reason that once fight, because he left the church. ...... But it showed a prima facie calm Te thing to that live as a devil. War soil, but that does not necessarily with all find such a new purpose. One review this wonder such things like that. アザゼル先生が続ける。 *Continue is Azazel-sensei. 「教会側のクーデターは……実は大半が収拾してきてな。 暴動を起こした者たちの大勢がすでに捕らえられている。 指挿していた幹部クラスも大体が捕まった。 ――だが」 *"Coup church side was caught is roughly even executive class that many of Do not caused the riot who have been out of control is ...... actually most of it had been inserted already caught are finger -... But" 先生は指を三本立てる。 *Sensei make three fingers. 「クーデターの首謀者とされる大物三名は逃亡中だ。 いまだ多くの戦土がそれに付き従っている」 *"Big shot three people that are ringleaders of the coup's fugitive. Is still a lot of war soil follow to it." ……首謀者が戦土を抱えて逃亡中か。 *...... Or fugitive ringleader is holding a war soil. ソーナ前会長が首謀者の名をあげ始める。 *Sona-zenkaichou starts up the name of the mastermind. 「その三名とは, 司教枢機卿であるテオドロ・レグレンツィ猊下, 司祭枢機卿であるヴァスコ・ストラーダ猊下, そして助祭枢機卿であるエヴァルド・クリスタルディ猊下です」 *"And its three people is a bishop Cardinal Teodoro Legrenzi His Holiness, it is a priest Cardinal Vasco Strada His Holiness and a deacon Cardinal Ewald Crystaldi His Holiness," それを聞いてリアスはあごに手をやり唸った。 *Rias to hear it growled spear hand to the jaw. 「……名前を聞いたことのある者たちばかりね」 *"It just those who have ever heard the name ......" 俺は小猫ちゃんにそれとなく 「……どういう役職だっけ?」 と訊いた。 いかんせん, 悪魔のことには詳しくなったが, 教会方面はまだまだ疎い。 小猫ちゃんは息を吐きながら口を開く。 *I heard and implicitly "...... was it what title?" To Koneko-chan. Can't be helped, but his details, to be of the devil, church district is still ignorant. Koneko-chan speak while exhaling. 「……司教枢機卿は, カトリックで教皇の次に高いポストでナよ。 司祭枢機卿はそのひとつ下のポジションで, 助祭枢機卿はさらにもうひとつ下です。 どの階級も複数のお偉いさんが所属してますけど, 今回名前が挙がったヒトたちはそのなかでどれも大物です」 *"...... Bishop Cardinal, by Na in the high post to Pope of the following in the Catholic. Priest Cardinal in position under that one, deacon Cardinal is under yet another. Which class is also more of your great-san belongs you burn, people whose names were raised this time is any big game among its " お偉い方々が名を連ねているのか。 しかも小猫ちゃんも知っているほどにビッグと。 *Whether your great people has been chosen name. And the Big enough to know also Koneko-chan. 木場が続いて俺に言う。 *Kiba is followed by I say to me. 「つまり, 上から二番目と三番目と四番目の役職にあるヒトが連なってクーデターを起こして逃亡中なのさ」 *"In other words, it's a fugitive by coup continuous with human in the second and third and fourth of executives from the top." なるほど, わかりやすい。 この報告に教会出身のアーシア, ゼノヴィア, イリナは当惑していた。 特に戦土であるゼノヴィアとイリナは目元を細めるほどに緊度を増した。 *Indeed, it is easy to understand. Asia church born in this report, Xenovia, Irina was embarrassed. Irina and Xenovia is especially war soil increased the bulk density to about narrowed her eyes. ゼノヴィアが絞り出すように言う。 *I say as Xenovia is squeezed. 「……ストラーダ狽下とクリスタルヂィ先生か」下とクリスタルヂィ先生か」 *"...... Strada His Holiness and Crystaldi teacher or" 「知っているのか?」 "Do know?" 俺が問うとゼノヴィアは真に迫った瞳を浮かべながら答える。 *I can ask and Xenovia answer while smiling lifelike pupil. 「当然だろう。 ――ス トラーダ猊下はデュランダルの前所有者だ」 *"Would of course -. Strada His Holiness's previous owner of Durandal" 「――ッ!」 *"- ~Tsu!" その告白に俺を含む事情を知らぬ一部メンバーは言葉を失った! *Some members not know the circumstances, including me in the confession was a loss for words! ……そりゃ, 驚きだわ。 まさか, 前デュランダル使いがクーデター首謀者の一人とは! *...... Well, it's a surprise. No way, before Durandal user is as one of the coup mastermind! アザゼル先生が言う。 *Azazel-sensei says. 「デュランダルの使い手のなかでも英雄ローランに迫るとも, 超えたとも呼び声の高かった者だ。戦土出身のなかで異例の出世をした者でもあってな。戦土育成機関の必要性を説いた男であり, 戦土たちの主導者でもある」 *To be close to hero Laurent among the consumer of "Durandal, nor I was high persons of calling and beyond. I partly a person was an unusual career among the native war soil. Is a man who preached the need for war soil development institution, it is also a war soil our leaders " 戦土出身のお偉いさん! しかもデュランダルの使い手……。 *Contact great's former war soil! And Durandal of consumer .... イリナが続く。 *Irina continues. 「ストラーダ猊下は御年八十七になられるわ……」 *"Strada His Holiness is ...... I that is not your year eighty-seven" じいさんじゃないか! 八十過ぎクーデターなんてお茶目もいいところだ! よぼよぼで狼煙をあげたのか? *Did increase the signal fire at the old man or not it! Eighty past coup Nante tea attempt also I good place! Yoboyobo? しかし, ゼノヴィアの目元は厳しいままだった。 *However, Xenovia of eyes remained severe. 「……年齢のことは忘れたほうがいい。 あの方は……生きる伝説だ。 いまだ肉体は衰えていないぞ」 *"Thing had better forget ...... age. That person's legendary live .... Not yet flesh decay" ――っ! マジかよ。 さすがに八十歳はジジイだろ! しかも人間だろ? なら, 八十にもなればさすがに…………。 *- The! Tsu serious or. Indeed eighty-year-old is probably old man! Moreover, if human right?, Indeed ............ if accustomed to eighty. 先生はゼノヴィア同様の険しい表情だった。 *Sensei was Zenovu~ia similar steep expression. 「……あの若造が老体のいまでも衰えずなら鬼のように強いぞ。 第二次世界大戦中にうちのコカビエルが一戦交えたが, 相当追い詰められた。 あいつが聖剣に興味を抱いた根底が, ストラーダという男だ。 それほどの使い手だったのさ」 *"......'ll Strong like the devil if unabated That youngster is still the old body. Second World during the war out of but Kokabiel was sprinkled one leg, was equivalent cornered. The guy is interested in the holy sword underlying that hugging is, a man called Strada. What was so much consumer " あのコカビエルが人間にそこまで追い詰められたと!? ……去年のエクスカリバー強奪事件に繋がる一件がそこから発生しているなんて, 妙な運命を感じてならない。 *And that Kokabiel was cornered up there human beings!? Nante one review that leads to ...... last year of Excalibur robbery incident has occurred from there, do not feel a strange fate. そういや, コカビエルのやつ, あのときに言ってたわ。 前デュランダルの使い手は常軌を逸した者だったって。 *That reminds me, guy of Kokabiel, had to say in that time. Consumer before Durandal is me was crazy person. 「確か, 四大セラフのA候補にも一番に挙がったんだよな?」 *"Certainly, I'm became the most to A candidate of the four major Seraph?" 先生の問いにイリナがうなずく。 *Irina nods to the question of the teacher. 「はい。 クリエルさまとラフアエルさまがストラーダ猊下を同時にお選びになられたのですが, 猊下自身がどちらもお断りされたそうです。 ……人の身で死にたいと」 *"Yes. Uriel-sama and although Raphael-sama I was not to choose the Strada His Holiness at the same time, is so His Holiness himself either has also been refused. Want to die in only ...... people" 四大セラフの二人から同時にオファーとか, どんだけだよ!? しかも断ったとか! *At the same time Toka offer from two of the four major Seraph, and'm Dondake!? Moreover, Maybe you refused! 緊張の面持ちをする面々のなかで唯一アーシアだけは複雑そうにしながらも笑みを浮かべていた。 *Only only Asia among the folks that the tension of the look was even smiling while in complex likely. 「聖女として教会にいた頃ですが, ストラーダ猊下に一度だけお会いしたことがありますけれど……とても気さくでやさしいお方でしたよ」 *"It is, but is around the time I was in church as a saint, was very friendly and gentle gentleman ...... but there is that you have met only once in Strada His Holiness" アーシアの印象は悪くないのか。 それゆえにクーデターの一報には当惑したのだろう。 *Whether Asia impression is not bad. Therefore is to give notice of the coup probably was embarrassed. 「個人的にはクリスタルディ先生とは会いたくないわ……。 教会の戦土なら, 誰しもお世話になった恩師だもの」 *"I personally do not want to meet with Cristaldi-sensei .... And if the Church of war earth, everyone is what it's teacher that helped me." イリナがもう一人のクーデター首謀者であるエヴァルド・クリスタルディについてそう述べた。 *Irina stated case for Ewald Cristaldi is the other one of the coup mastermind. 教会の戦十にとっての恩師……。 ゼノヴィアとイリナにとっては複雑極まりないだろうな。 *The teacher ...... for the war ten church. It would be complicated pole ball is for Xenovia and Irina. ゼノヴィアもイリナの意見にうなずく。 *Xenovia also nod to Irina of opinion. 「私もクリスタルディ先生の授業で悪魔十吸血鬼との戦い方を一からたたき込まれたな」 *"I also in the class of Cristaldi-sensei I was drilled to fight the way with the devil and vampire from scratch" 「……ヴァチカンを訪れるたびに, エクスカリバーの使い方をよく教えてもらったわ。 確か, クリスタルディ先生って現役時代に六本のエクスカリバーのうち, 三本を同時に使ってたって聞いたけれど……」 *"Each time you visit the ...... Vatican, I'll taught me well how to use the Excalibur. Indeed, out of the six pieces of Excalibur to playing days What Cristaldi-sensei, ...... it but heard me was using three at the same time." イリナの言葉をアザゼル先生は肯定する。 *Azazel-sensei the words of Irina be positive. 「ああ, 本当だよ。 当時, エヴァルド・クリスタルディはグリゴリでも話題材だった。 エクスカリバーを三本同時に使っていたが, 理論上, 奴ならすべて使えたのではないかと言われてもいる。 ていうよりも, ヴァスコ・ストラーダもエヴァルド・クリスタルディも戦土時代に大きく名を馳せた怪物だよ。 多くの戦土たちを育成した成果も相まって, 戦土出の聖職者としては二大巨頭だ。 この二人が声をかければどれだけの戦土が動くか……。 実際, 戦土の大半が今回のクーデターに参加したというからな」 *"Oh, I'll be true. At the time, Ewald Cristaldi but had been using was also the topic material. Excalibur the three at the same time Grigori, theoretically, you are also said to be or not than could use all if guy. I mean than,'m monster that prominence big name to Vasco Strada also Ewald Cristaldi also war Sat era. achievements were grown a lot of war soil who also combined, as the clergy of war Tsuchiide's two large giant. the two people ...... how much war earth moves, multiply the voice. in fact, I say because the majority of war soil has participated in this coup " ……教会の戦土に大きな影響を与える二名の大物。 しかも元元ュランダル使いと元エクスカリバー使いという……。 奇妙な緑もここまでくると偶然では済まされないものを感じてならないね。 力のあるところに力が集まるってことなのかな。 *...... Heavyweights of two people that have a significant impact on the war soil of the church. And ...... that original Durandal User and the original Excalibur User. I shall not feel what not do a coincidence and strange green also come up here. I wonder if such of that mean force to where there is force gather. ソーナ前会長がメガネをあげながら言う。 Sona-zenkaichou I say while raising the glasses. 「天に祝福されすぎた才能は, 最上級悪魔すらも滅ぼす――。 有史以来, ごく希に現れる突出した才能の人間に悪魔の実力者も恐れたなどという伝説はいまでも残っているほどですからね」 *"Talent too blessed in heaven, the superlative devil even even destroy -. The dawn of history since, because of such fear also human to demon of influential person of prominent talent appearing in very rare legend is about remaining still I " ……そんだけの人物ってことか, そのエヴァルド・クリスタルディってヒトと, ヴァスコ・ストラーダってヒトは……。 *...... Son Is it me only of the person, and the person What the Ewald Cristaldi, the human me Vasco Strada is ....... 先生は首謀者三名のうち, 最後の者の名をあげ始める。 *Teacher of the mastermind three people, begin to raise the name of the last person. 「テオドロ・レグレンツィは最年少で司教枢機卿にまで上り詰めた異例の逸材だったな」 *"It was Teodoro Regurentsu~i is unusual talent that Noboritsume to the bishop Cardinal the youngest" アーシアが名前に心当たりはあるのか, 口を開いた。 *Asia is there any idea to name, I opened the mouth. 「……実は, 私もお会いしたことがないのです。 カトリックの上層部でも謎深きお方と耳にしていました」 *"...... In fact, I also I have never been to see you. Even in the upper part of the Catholic and had been in the deep mystery personage and ears" 「右に同じ右に同じ」 *"The same to the same right to the right." 「私も名前だけで拝顔したこともないわ。 たぶん, シスター・グリゼルダも同様じゃないかしら」 *"I do not even that I was also meet only in name. Maybe, I wonder Sister Griselda not a similarly" アーシアの言葉にゼノヴィアとイリナも続いた。 転生天使でも会ったこともないとなると, よほどのことだな。 正体を隠さないといけない理由があるってことだろう。 *Xenovia and also Irina followed Asia of words. When it comes to nor does it was also the reincarnation angel, It looks compelling thing. Would that mean there is a reason that should not and does not hide the identity. さて, ここまで説明を受けてなんだが, その三名の首謀者の逃亡を聞かされたということは……。 この先は嫌でも想像は付く。 *Well, it is what it is in response to the description so far, is ...... that was told to escape the ringleader of the three people. This earlier stick imagine even unpleasant. 先生があらためて口にする。 *Teacher again eat. 「つまりだ。 そのクーデターを起こした三名とそれに付き従う戦土たちが逃亡していてだな, おそらく向かっている先は――」 *The "clogging Bookshelf I have been the three people that caused the coup and the war soil who tag along to it escape, probably toward that destination is -." 先生が人差し指を下――この地に向けた。 *Teacher is the index finger under - towards this earth. 「ここってことだろう。 捕らえた戦土から事情を訊いたところ, 奴らは 『D×D』 との邂逅を望んでいると口にしたようだ。 同盟の核たる象徴的なおまえたちと会ってみたいんだろうよ。 もちろん, ただの話し合いにはならないだろうけどな」 *"Would be me here. Where from captured was war soil heard the circumstances, guys seems to have-to-mouth and wants the encounter with the" D × D ". And nuclear serving iconic ye of alliance it 'would not you want to try to meet. of course, I I will not be a mere discussion " ……ですよね。 ……ったく, このクソ忙しいときに教会のクーデターにまで巻き込まれるとはな。 混成チーム 『D×D』 ってのは, 身内にも狙われるのかよ。 それだけ特異な存在ってことなんだろうけどさ。 カンべン願いたいわ……。 *But it is .... The Geez ..., I is to be caught up in the coup of the church when this fucking busy. The What mixed team "D × D" is, what is also targeted by relatives. Though wonder that mean much peculiar existence. Kanbe I'll Hopefully down ....... 緊張感の増す俺たち。 けれど, 先生は苦笑する。 *Us to increase the tension. But, teacher to wry smile. 「ま, そこまで気を張るな。 いや, 命がけの連続でそうなっちまうのは仕方ないことだが, 今回はそこまで血なまぐさくはならないだろうよ。 実際, ヴァチカンで起こったクーデターも怪我人は出たものの, 死者までは出ていない。 転生天使たちも躍起になって止めてくれたそうだからな。 今回はあくまで存在意義に苦悩した戦土たらの不満が爆発した結果だ」 *"In addition, Na. No stretch the mind until there, but thing It is unavoidable to Chimau happens a series of desperate, by not going this time Chinamagusaku up there. In fact, even injured people coup that took place in the Vatican although came out, it's a result Na because so until the dead do not come out. incarnated angels me stop and rushing. the dissatisfaction of this time war Sat cod only was anguish to raison d'etre was the explosion. " 死者なしか。 それは不幸中の幸いだが……俺たちにまで火の粉が降りかかるのがほぼ確定した状熊だから, 安堵はできないって! *Or without the dead. It because it is almost definite shape bear that befall the sparks up to but ...... us but a blessing in disguise, to me can not be relieved! ソーナ前会長は嘆くように息を吐く。 *Sona-zenkaichou exhale to lament. 「……ですが, 戦いになる場合も想定して当然でしょう。 こちらも極力命の奪い合いをしないよう心がけますが, 何が起こるかわからないのが現状です。 ……この状況下でテ口リストの横やりもあるかもしれませんしね。 格好の頃合いでしょうから」 *The "but is ..., it would be of course it is assumed even when it becomes to fight. Here also try to not as much as possible scramble for life, but reality is not sure what will happen. ... Terrorist list under this situation I you might encounter some interruption also of. and because probably suitable time of looking " 前会長の言うことも尤もだ。 俺たちとクーデター組でひと悶着しているところを襲撃だなんてこと, クリフオトならやりかねない。 *Most also say zenkaichou. That it Nante's raid the place you have people family origin with us and coup set, and could do it if Qlippoth. あっちにしてみればどっちを倒してもおいしいわけだし。 *And if you want to do it on over there and'm not tasty even defeat Which. 先生は肩をすくめる。 *Sensei shrug. 「むろん, 十分に警戒はするさ。 ……噂じゃ, 事の始まりはリゼヴィムの野郎が教会上層部を煽ったのが原因とも言われているからな。 あの男は扇動の鬼才だ。 相手を焚きつけるだけなら一級品だよ。 用心にこしたことがないのはソーナの言う通りだ」 *"Of course, Well enough vigilance is to. ... Rumors, beginning of things Do not. That man because bastard of Rizevim is also said to cause that fueled the church upper part's genius of incitement. The other party instigate it 's class goods if only. it's as you say Sona of never having been strained to beware " ……あのクソ野郎が絡んでいるのか。 先生の言っていることはよーくわかるぜ。 あいつは……あいつが口にすることはすべてが勘に障る。 それが全部わざとだってわかっていても, 腹が立って仕方ないんだ。 *...... What that fucking guy is at stake. It can be seen yoke you are saying teacher. He is everything that ...... He is to mouth gets on intuition. Even if it knew Even purposely all, I can not help standing belly. 「……しっかし, この駒王学園って, 聖剣によほど緑があるな」 *The "...... misfire, What this Kuoh Academy, Na certain abuses is green in the holy sword" 話を聞いていた匙がそうばそりと漏らしていた。 *Saji you have heard the story had been leaked to the sled if so. 俺もそれは感じていたよ。 よくもまあここまで使い手や実物が集まるもんだわ。 *I also it felt. How dare I mon meeting in consumer and real far. 「……」 *"......" 俺と匙は同時に深く考え込んでいる木場に気づいてしまう。 ……聖剣に関連するのは, こいつも一緒か。 *Me and Saji would have noticed Kiba you are pondering deeply at the same time. ...... Associated with St. sword, this guy too? Together. 「わりい, 木場。 軽率に言っちまったな」 *"Wari-i, I was Chima~tsu say the Kiba. Thoughtless" 匙は罰が悪そうな表情で木場に謝る。 木場はそれを受けてフッと笑った。 *Saji apologize to Kiba in punishment is evil look. Kiba laughed in response to it and fluoride. 「いや, 別に気にしないでよ。 僕もあれ以来吹っ切れているところもあるし, 聖剣に関与する者憎さで動いたりはしない」 *"No, I'll not bother separately. To some places that Fukkire since then I also, do not or moving at those who hate is to be involved in the holy sword" それは事実だろう。 けど……こいつの危うさ自体を俺のなかで払拭しきれていない。 絶対に重大なことが起きれば, 木場は命を武器にする。 あとで仲間から聞いたけど, 天界でも相当に無茶な攻撃方法でグレンデルの量産型を倒したそうだからな……。 *It would be fact. But do not be completely dispel the danger of itself ...... guy among my. If absolutely Okire be serious, Kiba to life to the weapon. Like I heard later from fellow, and ...... Do not because so defeated mass production type of Grendel in fairly reckless attack methods in heaven. 普段, クールでありながらその本質はいまだに抜き身のままの剣――。 こいつには, 鞘が必要なんだ。 誰かがこいつの戻るべき鞘になつてほしいところだが……。 まあ, 木場に俺の心配事なんて察してももらえないんだろうけど。 ……死んだら, 絶対に許さねぇからな, 親友よ。 *Usually, is a cool while its essence still without sword remains only -. The guy, I need sheath. I place someone want summer to sheath to be back with this guy, but .... Well, I would do not get even guess Nante my worries to Kiba. Once you've died ..., Do not because not forgive absolutely, best friend. 先生が不敵に笑みながら言った。 *Teacher I said while smile fearlessly. 「いや, 聖剣に緑ってのはあながち冗談でもないだろう。 いい機会だ。 ――ゼノヴィア, イリナ, 木場, 聖剣に関わる者としては先達を乗り越えてこそだ。 もし, そうなったとき, おまえらは全力で超えてみせろ。 『D×D』 に名を連ねる以上, それができてこそあくどい連中への切り札となる」 *"No, I would not even joke altogether good opportunity for me green on St. sword -... Xenovia Irina, I what overcame Kiba, the senior is as a person involved in the holy sword if, when this happens , you guys are Misero over with full force. "D × D" more than it are contiguous the name, be it a trump card to be able to have what blatant guys " アザゼル先生にそう言われて, 三人は瞳に強い光を浮かべてうなずいた。 *It is said so in Azazel teacher, three men nodded smiling strong light the pupil. 「…………先達を超える, か」 *"............ More than predecessors, or" ゼノヴィアがぼそりと漏らす。 *''Xenovia murmurs.'' ――先達を超える。 *- I more than the predecessors. 聖剣のこともそうだけど, 会長選のことも思慮したのだと思う。 なーに, ゼノヴィアならどっちを超えてもおかしくないさ。 *I'm so also of the holy sword, I think he was thoughtful also chairman election. In such over, it is not funny, even beyond the Which is if Xenovia. 「各自, 教会クーデター組もそうだが, クリフォト相手にも警戒は怠るなよ」 *"Own, but so also the Church coup set, warning also Qliphoth opponent Do not neglect" 先生のその一言で今日の緊急報告会は終了となる。 *Emergency briefing today at the word of the teacher comes to an end. この日は, これで部活もお開きということになり, 各々の放課後を過ごすこととなった。 *This day, this it means that club also called it a day, became the thing to spend each of the after school. '--- --- --- ---' その日の深夜――。 *Midnight of the day -. 兵藤家地下にあるプールに集うオカ研メンバーとデュリオ, シスター・グリゼルダ, ヴァーリチーム (ヴァーリ, 美猴, アーサー, 黒歌, ルフュイ) に刃狗の幾瀬鳶雄さんというメンツ。 *Hyoudou house Occult Research Club members and Dulio gather to pool in the basement, Sister Griselda, Vali team (Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka, Le Fay) to the blade dog Ikuse Tobio's called. 緊急の用事が入ったということでこの場にシトリーチームは来ていない。 *Sitri team in this play that went urgent business will not come. プールの水を波立たせながら宙に浮かぶのは, 鎧姿の俺と――全身にオーラをまとうリアスだった。 今し方, 二人で考案した新たな技を 『D×D』 メンバーに披露したばかりだった。 *While surged water pool of floating in the air is, me in armor - it was Rias you wearing the aura to the whole body. Just now, it was just showing off a new technique that was devised by two people in the "D × D" members. 新技の余波でプールの水は激しく飛び散っており, プールサイドは水浸しになっていた。 皆, 予想していたため, 傘や魔力, 魔法で直撃を防いだようだけどね。 *Water of the pool in the aftermath of the new technique is splattered violently, poolside had become waterlogged. Everyone, because had expected, umbrella and magic, I'm so prevented the direct hit in magic. 新技に関しては天龍であるドライグの力を使う都合, ヴァーリの助言も聞きたかったため, わざわざ奴を呼んでから試してみたのだが……ぶっつけ本番でもある程度は様になった! *Convenient to use the power of Ddraig which is the Tenryu regarding new technologies, because it wanted to hear also Vali of advice, I had to try it from bother calling the guy, but it became like some extent also in ...... rehearsal! 『おおっ!』 *"Covered!" 新技を見守っていたギャラリーからは拍手と歓声がーがった。 *From the gallery that had been watching the new technique applause and cheers wanted over. 俺たちが披露したのはいわゆる合体技だ。 以前からリアスは俺の譲渡の力に着目しており, 同時に先日目覚めたばかりの飛龍にも興味を抱いていた。 それらの力をどうにかして自分の滅びの魔力と併せられないか, 考えていたという。 それを相談されたのが, 新年に入ってからだった。 考案を聞かせてもらった俺は, 「案外, いけるんじゃないか」 と思い至ったのだ。 んで, サポートとして同じ天龍であるヴァーリを呼んで意見をもらいながら, つい先ほどなんとか形にはなった。 *Is what is called a combined technique of us showed off. Rias from previous has been focused on the power of my transfer, I was also interested in Flying Dragon just woke up the other day at the same time. Somehow their force or not combined with the magic of their own destruction, and that was thinking. The it has been consultation, it was since the beginning of the New Year. I that I had let devised, "unexpectedly, do not you go" he was led think. Nde, while got an opinion by calling Vali is the same as Tenryu support, became the with just somehow form. いやー, 俺だけじゃ叶わない面は多々あったね。 リアスの才能があってこその新技だと思う。 まあ, 次に敵が現れて, 使えそうなら試してみたいね。 *Gee, I face had many that do not come true just me. I think it's a new trick of what if there is Rias of talent. Well, then the enemy will appear, I want to try it if I could use. 技の練習を終えて, プールサイドに降り立つ俺とリアス。 俺は鎧を解いて, 一息つくことに。 皆もそのままプールて一時のブレイクタイムとなった。 *When you have finished the practice of skills, Rias and I that landed in the pool. I by solving the armor, that you take a breather. Everyone also became a temporary break time Te as pool. 「あっぷ……っ! 泳げまぜぇぇぇぇぇぇんっ!」 *"Up Tsu ...! Swim mix ~E~e~e~e~e~en~tsu!" 悲鳴をあげるのはギャスパーだった。 小猫ちゃん, レイヴェル, 黒歌, ルフェイと水球をやっていたようだが, 足を滑らせておぼれかけていた。 *Scream of was Gasper. Koneko-chan, Ravel, Kuroka, but seems to have been doing Le Fay and water polo, it was drowning and slide the leg. 「ほら, ギャー肋! 男ならそれぐらい泳いでみせろ!」 *"Look, it show me swim about it if Gya ribs! Man!" 俺が苦笑しながらそう言ってやるが――, *Although I can say so while wry smile -, 「ヴァンパイア……なんでっ! 水は苦手ですぅぅぅぅつ!」 *"Vampire ...... Tsu why! Water is not good Suu ~U~u~utsu!" などと叫んでいた。 いやいや, さっきまで普通に水のなかで水球していたじゃないか! *I was screaming and such. No, no, do not it was water polo among the normally water until a while ago! 「ハーフだろ! それにいまは悪魔だ! いけるいける! つーか, 足つけるところにいるじゃねぇかよ!」 *The "half-wonder! And now it's the devil! You'll be alright! Tsuka, is not it? Are in place to put feet!" そこまで言ってようそく, 「あ, そうだった」 とプールに足をついたのだが……。 まったく, ちったぁ男らしくなってきたと思ったらまだまだ情けない部分があるというか……。 水着だって, 女物だし! *Law as to say up there, "Oh, was the so," but he was with the foot in the pool and .... At all, ... I mean that there is still pathetic part if you think you have become scattered was § manly. Even swimsuit,'s a On'namono! 「うふふ, ギャーくんかわいいにゃ」 *"Hoho, Gya-kun cute Nya" 頭をなでなでする黒歌だったりするが……大分きわどいビキニのため, おっぱいがこれでもかとぶるんぶるんと震えていた。 うんうん, 眼福眼福そういう! *Because it is or was a black song to Nadenade the head of ...... Oita racy bikini, boobs had trembling with Burunburun whether even this. Yeah yeah, Ganpuku Ganpuku! そういう俺はというと, *When such I say, 「うふふ, こういうのもたまにはいいですわね」 *"Hoho, I'm good once in a while even an unrelated" 「そうね。 うふふ」 *"Well. Hoho" 朱乃さん, リアスのお姉さま二人組のオイル塗りをしていた! *Akeno-san, had a Sister duo of oil-painted Rias! まさかの地下プールでオイル塗りなんて! いま冬だし, 地下だから太陽が照っているわけでもない! さらに言うなら日焼けは魔力を使えば抑えられるので, このオイルは美容用のものに過ぎないのだ! しかしィ! 塗ってほしいと言われれば喜んで塗りたくるのがこの俺, 兵藤一誠なのですッ! *'s A oil painting is! Now winter in rainy day underground pool, and since there is no mean that shining sun because it is underground! Sunburn if further say is suppressed You can use magic, this oil is he merely for beauty! However ~I! and painted with the slosh willing if it said that I want this I, I of Issei Hyodo ~Tsu! プールサイドに並ぶふたつのテスリンべッド! うつ伏せのままのお姉さま二人! ビキニも取り外し, 背中は開放状態! *Two of Teslin downy head! Prone Sister two people remain lined up in the poolside! Bikini also removal, back open state! むふふっ! 俺は専用のオイルを手に馴染ませてから, リアス, 朱乃さんと順番に手際よくオイルを塗っていく! *Mufufu~tsu! I it from a cold to hand a dedicated oil, Rias, go painted deftly oil to Akeno-san and order! 「んっ」 *"N~tsu" 「ゃっ」 *"~Ya~tsu" 二人の口から艶のある声が漏れる。 *Voice there from two of the mouth of the gloss leaks. 俺は女体に手を滑らせていく!……あぁっ, この滑らかかつスべスべなお肌! ほどよい弾力, もちもちの肉感, リアスと朱乃さんの背中から太もも, ふくらはぎまで指を這わせていった! 一度, 足の先までオイルを塗ったあとで, 今度は一か所一か所念入りりに丁寧に塗り塗りしていく! まずは朱乃さんからだ。 指の先から始めて, 背中を通り, お, お, お, お, お尻をををををを! もにゅもにゅとお尻を揉んでいく俺! 仕方ないじゃないか! クライアントがそうしてくれと訴えてきているのだから, 断る理由は俺にはない! 絶対にないのだ! *I go slid a hand on woman's body! ... A~tsu, this smooth and silky skin Note! Reasonable elasticity, glutinous rice cake of Nikkan, thighs from Rias and Akeno-san's back, not allowed to crawl your finger to calf Tsu was! once, after the painted oil until the toes, now's from one place one place carefully carefully continue to paint painted! first Akeno-san. Starting from the previous finger, through the back, your, your, your, your, the the the the the the ass! Go massaged the Monumentale Monumentale and ass me! Is not no way! Clients to do so and because he has been accused Wu, why I in no! he does not absolutely refuse! 「……あっ, ぁっ……」 *"...... There, A~tsu ......" 朱乃さんの甘い吐息に脳みそまでとろけそうだ! それにこのお尻の感触は……崩れないプリンを超えている代物で, 指が, 手が埋没していく! ああああああああああああっ, なんてすんばらしい触り心地なのだろうか! むにゅむにゅのもっちもちで一生朱乃さんのお尻を触り続けていたいと思えてしまう! *Likely melts until brains Akeno-san sweet sigh! And feel of this ass in the stuff that is beyond the pudding that does not collapse ..., fingers, hand goes buried! Ah ah ah ah ah A~tsu, it seems if live Nante I wonder of the touch! in Motchimochi of Munyumunyu and would you want to continue touching the ass of life Akeno-san! その光景を見ていてリアスが言う。 *Rias says to watch the scene. 「イッセー, 前のほうは……ここでは人目もあるし, タメよね。 続きはべッドの上? それともお風呂場?」 *"Issey, to more of before is here also a glance is ..., I'm Tame. Following the above bedroom? Or the bathroom?" 流し目でそんなことを言わないでくださいいいいいっ! 迷ってしまうじゃないですか! *Please say Ii~tsu not say such a thing in the leer! Do not it get lost! ああ, べッドの上でおっぱいにオイルを塗る! それもよし! *Oh, and paint the oil to the tits on downy head! It also good! 大浴場でお互い生まれたままの姿でオイル塗り! それもいいかもしれない! ま, 迷うなぁ~! どうしよっかなぁ~っ! 迷いながらも手はお尻をわしづかみ状態なんだけどさ! *Oil painting in the form of still born each other in public baths! It also might be good! Also, Lost Naa ~! How Shiyokka Naa Tsu ~! Hand despite hesitation I'm the butt of grab state! 朱乃さんも桃色の吐息を漏らしながらも言う。 *Akeno-san I say while divulging sigh of pink. 「あら, じゃあ, ぁん, 私も, ぅぅん, べッドの上で再開かしら。 うふふ, 燃えますわね, ゃん。 ぅくぅ, オイル塗り以上のことが起きたり, ぁふっ, するのかしら」 *"Oh, Well, An, I also, ~U~un, I wonder resume on the bed. Hoho, I'll burn you, Nyan. ~Uku, Take place or be more than oil painting, Afu~tsu, I wonder to " 朱乃さんまで宮能的な目線で俺を見てくるぅぅぅっ! *Until Akeno-san take a look at me in the temple function specific eyes roux ~U~u~tsu! ――と, 横からも第三者の声が聞こえてくる。 イリナと仁スヴァイセさんだった。 *- And, come hear the third party's voice also from the side. It was Irina and Rossweisse. 「わ, 私もダーリンにオイル塗りしてもらいたいけど, お姉さん二人の間に入れないわ!」 *"I, I I also like to have oil painting on darling, you do not put in between the older sister two people!" 「…………やんだ! わたすったら, ぼけーっとオイル塗りさ, 見てるなんて! 恥ずかしいったらねぇって!」 *And "If ............ Yanda! Cotton smoked, Boke~tsu and oil paint is, it Nante have seen it! What Hey Once went embarrassment!" オイル塗り希望者ですか!? う, うれしいけど, 四人はキツいかも! さすがに時間がかかりすぎるし, 今日中にはおっぱい塗り塗りまでいけそうもないぞ! *Oil painting seekers Is!? I, I am happy, four people to tough squid! Takes too much time indeed, unlikely to go tits painted painted in today! そこにすかさず入ってくるのは――レイヴェルだった! 水球から抜けてきたのか。 *Split second coming of in there! - Ravel was the Did been missing from water polo. 「たとえ, ブレイクタイムといえど, イッセーさまのお時間は貴重です! オイル塗りはほどほどにされてくださいまし!」 *"For example, it However much it break time, Issei-sama of your time is valuable! Oil painted we please is in moderation!" スケジュール筈理に厳しいレレイヴェルは, イリナとロスヴァイセさんの参戦に異議を唱えようとするが……ここでリアスが一言。 *Schedule management in severe Ravel should be, Irina and will Tonaeyo the objection to participation of Rossweisse to but Rias is word here .... 「レイヴェル, あなたもしてもらいなさい。 たまにはあなたもブレイクしなきゃダメよ?」 *"Ravel, You'd better you also. Sometimes it bad you also have to break?" 「わ, 私もですか!? ……ええと, どうしたらいいんでしょうか」 *"I, am I too!? ... Well, what do I get if you" あらら! 拒否もできず, 迷っちゃいましたか!? しばし考人込んだレイヴェルは素早く手脹を取り出して, 叫ぶ。 *Arara! Can not be denied, is Ravel it thoughtfully and I was either!? Often'm lost Remove the quick notebook, cry. 「オ, オイル塗りの時間割を決めますわ!」 *"Oh, to determine the timetable of oil painting!" ――と, リアスたちと話し合いを始めてしまった! おいおいおい! そ, そんなスケジュールがあるのか!? いや, うれしいけどさ! ちょっと人数多くわ!? ついには俺を置いて, リアス, 朱乃さん, イリナ, ロスヴァイセさん, レイヴェルでオイル塗りのスケジュールを決め始めていた! そこに水球から抜けてきた黒歌まで 「私も参戦にゃん」 と挙手する! 六名は円陣まで組みだして俺のオイル塗りスケジュールの話し合いが始まってしまった。 *-!!!?!? And, had started discussions with Rias us Oioioi its, whether there is such a schedule No, it Is the little people many I finally I glad to put me, Rias, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, had begun decided to schedule of oil painting in Ravel! there until the Kuroka that has been missing from water polo me "I also participated Nyan" is out pairs until the engine to! six people show of hands and of oil painting schedule discussion is had begun. いつもの光景じゃないか! これって, 俺が女子チームの猛攻に対して逆に困ってしまうパターンだ! ……ま, まあ, 幸せな悩みに違いない! と思う! 思いたい! *Always of the scene or not it! Is this, I can's pattern embarrassed to reverse against onslaught of women's team! ... Well, Well, it must be a happy trouble! I think! I want to think! オイル塗りから放り出されてしまった俺は飛び込み台のひとつに腰をかけて, プールサイドに視線を向けた。 オイル塗りについて話し込む女子数名, その横でアーシアと話し込むゼノヴィア。 ゼノヴィアが真剣な表情なので, 生徒会総選挙について話し合っているのだろうと予測できる。 *I who had been thrown out of oil painted over the hips to one of diving board, toward the line of sight to the pool side. Several girls deep in talk for oil painting, Xenovia that deep in talk and Asia in the next to it. Because Xenovia is serious look, it can be predicted that it would're talking about student council elections. 「ゼノヴィアは変わりました」 *"Xenovia has changed" ――と, 俺に話しかける誰か。 振り向けば――――ビキニ姿のシスター・グリゼルダさんだった! 普段, シスター服を着ているために見て取れなかったむっちりと実ったおっぱいがそこにあった! *- And someone to speak to me. And directed if bikini it was Sister Griselda's appearance! Usually, is plump To the ripe tits you did could see because it is wearing a Sister clothing was there! エ口い格好をしない清楚の塊が, ビキニなんて着ていたらギャップで激しくエ口スを感じてしまう! まぶしいほどに白い肌が本当に素晴らしいです! *Neat masses that are not dressed have d port, is really great white skin enough dazzling! It feels vigorously error opening vinegar gap if you wore Nante bikini! シスターは俺の横の飛び込み台に座る。 *Sister sit on my side of the diving board. 「……斬り姫, ゼノヴィアの戦十時代の呼び名です。 彼女はエクスカリバーとデュランダルを用いて, 教会の敵となる多くの存在を斬り伏せてきました」 *"...... Sword princess, it is the name that you want to call of Xenovia of war ten era. She used the Excalibur and Durandal, has been humbled cut the presence of many that becomes the enemy of the Church." それは聞いたことがある。 教会時代のゼノヴィアは神の剣として悪魔や吸血鬼, 魔物を断罪してきた, と。 容赦なく相手を斬り伏せる姿と, 何を考えているかわからない取っつきにくい性格から, いつしか 『斬り姫』 と揶楡されるようになった。 *It is sometimes heard. Xenovia church era demons and vampires as sword of God, has been condemned demon, and. And figure withheld cut the opponent mercilessly, from approachable difficult personality do not know what to believe, it came to be tease/ridicule/banter unawares as "sword princess". シスターは続ける。 *Sister continue. 「手のかかる子でした。 私は同じ施設の出でしたから, あの子の世話役に抜擢されたのですが, 何を言っても雑にこなす子で, 最低限のレディとしての振る舞いを教えるだけで精一杯でした」 *"It was a child-consuming hand. Because I was out of the same facility, but I have been appointed to the facilitator of that child, what the child to fill in miscellaneous to say, the behavior of as minimum Lady it was my best just teach " 一見, 文句を言っているようではあるが, その表情は姉が妹を語るかのごとく, 温かみのある笑みを浮かべていた。 *At first glance, but there is seems to be complaining, its expression is my sister as if talking about my sister, had a smile that warm. 「同世代の仲間――戦土イリナと出会ってからは, 多少年頃の女の子の表情を見せるようになったのですよ」 *"The same generation of fellow - and from and meet our war Sat Irina, and I began to show some age girls of expression" シスターが語るように, ゼノヴィアとコンビを組んで長続きができたのはイリナが初めてだったそうだ。 だいたいの者はコンビを組んだときにゼノヴィアの思考, 戦い方に合わず, 二度目の組み合わせを拒否するという。 そのゼノヴィアの思考と戦い方に順応できたのがイリナだったということだ。 俺から言わせると, どっちも変な性格の女の子だからな。 案外, 変な性格同土で化学反応が起こって意気投合, コンビとなったのだろう。 *Sister as talks, I hear Irina was the first time that could last long formed a Xenovia and combination. Alternate who Xenovia of thinking when he formed a duo, not meeting the fight hand, that to deny a second time combination of. The thing that was Irina was able to adapt to the way the fight and its Xenovia of thinking. When to say from me, I since Which also a girl of strange personality. Unexpectedly, hit it off happening chemical reaction in a strange personality same soil, would became a duo. シスターは表情をほにろばせながら言う。 *Sister says while Hokorobase facial expressions. 「悪魔になったと聞いたときは, 正直卒倒しましたけれど, いまあんなふうに困ったり, 笑っている顔を見ていると, 良かったのだと思います」 *"When I heard that it became the devil, and though I was honest fainting, now or in trouble like that, when looking at the face that are laughing, and I think he was good." シスターの視線の先にはアーシアとゼノヴィアのもとにイリナが合流して, 三人であーだこーだ話し合っている姿が映っていることだろう。 三人で笑いあっている微笑ましい光景――。 *The previous Sister of gaze merge is Irina to the original Asia and Xenovia, would that reflected the figure are discussing coder's uh in three people. Pleasing sight that there laughing in three persons -. 「生徒会長を目指していると聞きました」 *"I heard that aims to student council president." 「ええ, 最初は冗談かと思いましたけど, マジみたいです。 放課後, 仲間たちと残って選挙に関しての作戦会議してますよ」 *"Yeah, I first I thought it was either a joke, it seriously is like. After school, we have strategy meeting regarding election to remain with his friends." 「学校が本当に楽しいのでしょうね」 *"I Will really fun school" シスターは心の底からゼノヴィアの変化を喜んでいる。 普段, ゼノヴィアに対して厳しい面を見せているけど, 彼女のことが本当にかわいいのだと思う。 *Sister are pleased to change from the bottom of my heart of Xenovia. Usually, I is showing the harsh surface against Xenovia, I think her thing and it really cute is. シスターが俺にあらたまって言う。 *Sister is I say to formal to me. 「兵藤一誠さん, どうか, あの子をよろしくお願いします」 *"Issei Hyodo-san, what, thank you for that child." 「ええ, もちろんてす! って, 俺は大したことなんてしてませんよ。 むしろ, アーシアやイリナやクラスメイトと一緒にいたほうが, あいつにとっていい刺激になるんだと思います」 *"Yeah, of course to be! What, I'm not Nante big deal. Rather, the better to be with Asia and Irina and classmates, I think I made a good stimulus for the guy." しかし, シスターは俺の言葉に首を横に振る。 *However, Sister shake the neck to my words. 「それはそうかもしれませんが……女性としての面です。 うふふ, なるほど。 ここに住む女性陣が苦労するわけですね」 *"It is a surface as it is ...... woman might do so. Hoho, I see. I is not ladies who live here struggle" 意味深な苦笑を浮かべたあと, シスターは立ち上がって 「では」 と去っていく。 どうやら, ゼノヴィアのほうに行ったようだ。 しばらく見守っていると, ゼノヴィアの顔を押さえて小言を言い始めるシスターの姿がそこにあった。 ……なんか, まずいこと言ったんだろうな, ゼノヴィアの奴……。 *After floated a meaning wry smile, Sister stood up walks away with the "in". Apparently, it seems to have gone to more of Xenovia. As I watched for a while, the figure of Sister was there to begin to say scolding by holding the Xenovia of face. ...... Something, do not wonder said bad thing, Xenovia of guy .... うーん, まあ, 遠目にシスターのビキニ姿を堪能するというのもいいよね! 貴重だと思うし, 脳内保存脳内保存。 *Well, Well, I'm good even for that to enjoy the bikini of Sister from a distance! To think that it valuable, save in the brain within the save brain. そんなことをしていると, ヴァーリチームの会話が聞こえてきた。 *When I do that, the conversation of Vali team has been heard. 「おい, ヴァーリ。 有事の際は協力すろってことで, 俺たちの罪を軽くしてもらったんじゃないのかい? ちったぁ 『D×D』 の仕事もしたほうがいいんじゃねぇの?」 *"Hey, Vali. Case of an emergency is that it is me to cooperate, the paddle of not it was asked to lightly my sins? Chittaa". Do not you think it was also the work of D × D "?" 美猴だ。 ヴァーリに一言言っているところだった。 *I Yoshi猴. It was the place where you are to say a word to Valle. 「俺はリゼヴィムや邪龍を追うのと, 己の力を高めるのに時間を使いたいんでね。 悪いが, その辺りは黒歌やルフェイに任せてある」 *"I can and to follow the Rizevu~imu and Yokoshimaryu, I Nde want to use the time to raise the his own power. Bad, but the neighborhood is Aru left to the black songs and Rufei" 一蹴するヴァーリ。 トレーニングのときはたまに顔を見せろんだけどね。 主に相手は初代孫悟空のじいさんか, デュリオという猛者ばかりだけど。 今日, 足を運んだのもアドバイスを与えると共に俺の新技に興味を引かれたのだろう。 *Valle to be dismissed. Although I'm occasionally Show me the face when the training. Mainly opponent or grandfather primary Goku, but I just stalwart that De~yurio. Today, probably drawn the interest in my new tricks along with give you advice for he visited. 「私は教会でクーデターを起こしたという元聖剣使いが興味深いのですがね」 *"I am interesting Motohijiri sword Tsukai that caused the coup in the church, but I" アーサーはメガネをくいっとあげて不敵に笑う。 *Arthur quit and fried laugh fearlessly glasses. こいつもこいつで独自の理論で動いているようだしな…… *Guy also seems to work in their own theory guy to Na .... アーサーのその一言を受けて, ヴァーリが言う。 *In response to the word of Arthur, Valle says. 「そうだな, アーサー。 今回はおまえが残ったらどうだ? ここはもうすぐ伝説の剣を使う者たちの祭場になるかもしれない」 *And "Yeah, Arthur. Might this time become How is it? Here soon of those who use the sword of legend Saijo After remaining thee" その言葉にアーサーはあごに手をやりながら, 「それもいいですねぇ」 と楽しそうに笑んだ。 ……俺的にはアーサーってヴァーリチームのなかで一番やりにくいんだけどな。 まだ, 美猴のほうが話は合う。 *While doing hands on Arthur to the jaw that word, "it is also Hey good" and he Emin happily. ...... Although I'm hard to most spear among my specific to Valle team me Arthur. Still, more of Yoshi猴 talk suit. ヴァーリチームの男三人が話し合うなか, 近づく人影がひとつ――。 *Amid Valle team of man three people discuss, figure approaching the one -. 「ヴァーリ, アザゼルさんをあまり困らせるもんじゃない」 *"Valle, is not a mon too much annoy Azazel-san" ――刃狗の幾瀬鳶雄さんだった。 *- It was Ikuse Tonbiyu's blade dog. 幾瀬さんの登場にヴァーリは肩をすくめる。 *Valle shrugs the advent of Mr. Ikuse. 「……鳶雄か。 あんたがいるなら, アザゼルのことも, 『D×D』 のサポートも安泰だろう」 *"...... Tonbiyu or. If Anta're, also of Azazel, would also peace support of" D × D '" 「おまえがいてくれれば, さらに安泰だけどね, ヴァーリ」 *"If Kurere be thy stomach, I I'm further peace, Valle" 「俺としてはあんたと戦いんだけどな。 ――あのときのケリをつけたいものだ」 *"Do not I I as I'm fighting with Anta -. It's what you want to put a kick that time." 戦意のある瞳を浮かべるヴァーリ。 ――が, 幾瀬さんは首を横に振るだけだった。 *Valle to wear pupil of fighting spirit. - Is, Mr. Ikuse was only shake their heads. 「それは赤龍帝としたほうがいい。 俺はおまえのライバルではないのだから」 *"It is better to have a red Ryutei. Because I'm not a thy rival" そう言われたヴァーリはフッと笑みを浮かべたあと, その場を去ろうとする。 *Layers was told Valle Once you have floated the fluoride and smile, tries to leave the place. 「待て, ヴァーリ。 とりあえず, 今後の日程だけでも聞いておくんだ」 *The "wait, Valle. For now, I keep hearing just the future of schedule" 幾瀬さんがそう告げると, 立ち止まったヴァーリが振り返らずに言う。 *When Ikuse Mr. tell so, it stopped was Valle is tell without looking back. 「……わかった。 だが, 先に上に上がっているからな」 *The "...... was found. But, I since have gone up on the first" ――っ。 ……素直に言うことを聞いたヴァーリの姿に俺は驚きを隠せなかった。 ……へえ, あいつ, アザゼル先生以外にあんなこと言うなんて……。 *- Tsu. ...... In Valle figure you have heard that obediently to say I did not hide his surprise. ...... Oh, guy, ... Nante say Anna thing other than Azazel teacher. しばらくその流れを見ていると, 幾瀬さんが気づいたのか, 俺のもとに近づいてきた。 *When I a while to see the flow, whether Mr. Ikuse have noticed, has been close to my original. 「やあ, 兵藤一誠くん。 おかしなところを見せてしまったかもしれないね」 *"Hey, Issei Hyodo-kun. I might have ended up showing a funny place." 「いえ, そんな……」 *And "No, such ......" 「ヴァーリのこと, 相手にしてくれてありがとう」 *"Valle of thing, Thank you for the other party." 幾瀬さんは一言, 礼を口にした。 *Mr. Ikuse was word, the bow to the mouth. 「……意外でした, 幾瀬さんからそんなことを言われるなんて」 *"...... Was surprising, Nante is said such a thing from Ikuse-san" 「ま, 腐れ縁だからね」 *"Well, I because unsavory ties" そうロにした幾瀬さんは懐から一枚の写真を取りだした。 *Ikuse who were in so mouth was taken out a piece of photos from bosom. ――学生時代の幾瀬さんと, その仲間らしき複数の男女が写った写真だ。 魔法使いの格好の女の子や茶髮のヤンキーまでいる。 *- And Ikuse's school days, it's photos reflected multiple men and women looked like his companions. Are up dressed as girls and tea 髮 Yankee witch. そこに銀髮で生意気そうな背の低い男子が写っていた。 ……ヴァーリの面影がある。 *Low cheeky likely to in Gin髮 boys had been reflected in there. ...... There is Valle of vestiges. 「……これ, むかしの写真ですか? うわっ, こいつ, ヴァーリですか? めちゃ生意気そうだ!」 *"...... This, Is old photo of? Wow, this guy's Valle Is? Mecha cheeky likely!" それを受けて幾瀬さんも笑った。 *Ikuse's In response to it also laughed. 「生意気だったよ。 いまよりもね」 *And "I was cocky. I than it is now." 「ここに写っているのは幾瀬さんの仲間ですか?」 *"Is Ikuse's fellow In the photo here?" 「……ああ, 四年前に起こった大騒動のときに組んでたメンバーさ。 あの頃は神器に関わる事件が頻発してね。 それ以来, いまも彼らとは共に行動してるよ」 *"...... Oh, and frequent incidents related to the sacred treasures members Is the. Those days you have teamed up at the time of the uproar that occurred four years ago. Since then, are acting together with them even now." へえ, じゃあ, グリゴリに協力している者たちにはここに写っているメンバーがいまもいるってことか。 *Oh, Well, either that mean members to those who are cooperating with the Grigori that is reflected here also are now. 「ヴァーリとは一時期, 一緒に暮らしていたこともあったから, よく知ってる。 だからこそ, 礼を言いたくなったのかな」 *"At one time, and Valle, because there was also lived together, you know well. That's why, I wonder if became want to say thanks." 「敵対していると聞いていたもんですから, 嫌っているものかとばかり思ってましたよ」 *The "Because mon you have heard that are hostile, and I thought whether what you are hated just" 幾瀬さんは反応に困った様子だった。 *Ikuse's seemed to be in trouble in the reaction. 「敵対, か。 というよりも, あいつがしつこくて俺が逃げ回っているってだけかな。 顔を合わせば手合わせしろとうるさいからさ。 手のかかる弟みたいなものかな」 *"Hostile, or. Rather than with, kana only me guy is persistent and I'll Nigemawa~tsu. Is the from noisy and face the combined if white bout. Wonder if the hand of it takes brother something like" さっきみたいなことを言ってきちゃ, 確かに嫌になるな。 あいつ, むかしからバトルマニアだったってことか。 *And to come to say like a thing a little while ago, do not become certainly unpleasant. He, or that mean was Trouble Shooter from long ago. 「幾瀬さん, 強いって聞いてますよ? 俺たちと一緒に前線で戦ってくれたら, どんなに心強いか」 *"If Ikuse's, have heard strong by? Me fighting in the front line with us, or how reassuring" アザゼル先生がどこか危険地帯に赴く際に連れていく護衛役が幾瀬さんだと聞いた。 冥府のハーデスのもとに行くときも連れていったほどだからな。 *Escort officer to take when Azazel teacher go to somewhere danger zone I heard that it's Ikuse. It's also because as you took when you go to the original Hades of netherworld. しかし, 幾瀬さんは首を横に振る。 *However, Ikuse Mr. shake their heads. 「俺は裏方だよ。 二天龍の相手や, 横に立つなんて大げさすぎてらしくない」 *"I'm behind the scenes. Two and Tenryu of opponent, it is not seems to you Nante too exaggerated stand beside" ……本当, 控えめなヒトた。 けど, 俺たちが前線で戦えるのは, このヒトと, その仲間たちが裏でサポートしてくれているおかげだ。 前へ出ろって無理強いはダメだよな。 *...... True, it was modest person. But, the fight's in us is front, this and the person, it's thanks to his companions have me support in the back. I'm coercion Do not get me Shutsuro Previous. ふいにいつの間にか横に座っていた漆黒の大型の犬――確か刃って名前だったっけ。 ……音もなく近寄るんだよな, このワンコ。 身にまとうオーラも異質で, 赤い双眸からも何を考えているかは読み取れない。 その赤眼が俺を捉える。 ……吸い込まれそうなほどの瞳だ。 底が見えない不気味さを感じる。 *Unexpectedly large jet-black of that was sitting next to imperceptibly dog - and did I was name me certainly blade. ...... Sound also Na'm KEEP do without, this dog. Aura you clad in a body also heterogeneous, can not be read to or are thinking anything from red pair of eyes. The red eye captures me. ...... Sucked it's Eye as likely. Bottom I feel the eerie invisible. 幾瀬さんが刃の頭をなでた。 *Ikuse san stroked the head of the blade. 「悪いね。 こいつは, 気になったものをじっと見ている癖があるんだ。 きっと, 兵藤一誠くんのなかにいるドラゴンが気になっているんだろう」 *"I bad. This guy, I have a habit of staring what was worrisome. I'm sure, dragon who is among the Issei Hyodo-kun would'm worried about." そうか, 俺の内のほうを見ていたのか。 *Or so, what was looking at more of the me. 『ああ, その狗はいつだって俺ばかり見ているぞ。 天龍が気になるのかもしれんな』 *"Oh, have seen only me that dog always a. Shirenna Maybe Tenryu worries " ――と, ドライグも言っている。 *- And, says Doraigu also. 「……ドライグと話しますか?」 *"Are you sure that you want to talk to ...... Doraigu?" 「いや, 会話にならないと思うよ。 刃は人間の言葉がわかるけど, 話せるわけじゃないんだ」 *"No, I think that it does not become the conversation. Blade I see that human words, I'm not able to speak" ……独立具現型とされる神器。 神器だけど, このワンコはワンコで意思を持っているってことなんだよな。 *...... Sacred treasures that are independent embodied type. It 's sacred treasures, I think this dog'm such that it me have the intention in the dog. 「ヴァーリはさっきキミのオイル塗りを見ていたよ。 どうやら, お尻をもんでいたのが気になったのかな」 *"I Valle had earlier seen the oil painting of you. Apparently, I wonder if the it is had massaging the ass was worrisome." 「本当ですか!?」 *"Is it true!?" なんてこった! あいつ, 俺が朱乃さんの尻をもんでいたのが気になったのかよ! や, やはり, ヴァーリは尻派だというのか……!? *Oh my god! He, I can'm what had massaging the ass of Akeno-san was worrisome! And, still, ...... !? whether that Valle's ass school しかし, 幾瀬さんはあっさりこう付け加える。 *However, Ikuse Mr. add easily way. 「冗談だけどね」 *"It I joke" 冗談ですか!? 信じちゃったよ! だって, ヴァーリのやつ, 俺と一緒にエッチなDVDとか見たしさ! ようやく俺の想いが通じて, あいつも女体に興味を持ったかと喜んだのに! *Is joke!? I'll got to believe! I mean, Valle of guy, I and through it Is the! Finally my feelings I saw Toka naughty DVD together, even though rejoiced whether interested in him also woman's body! だが, 意外に幾瀬さんがお茶目だってことはわかったぞ! *But, surprisingly Mr. Ikuse has been found to be Even tea eyes! 「じゃあ, 俺はこれで。 今日はいい技を見させてもらったよ」 *"Well, I'm in this. I got let me look at the good tricks today" それだけ言い残して去っていく幾瀬さん。 普段, あまり話さないヒトと会話をするのも新鮮でいいよな。 特にヴァーリのことをむかしから知っているヒトと話すのは, 俺の知らないあいつの一面がわかって案外おもしろい。 *Ikuse who walks away with much Inokoshi. Usually, I'm okay with fresh also to up a conversation with someone who does not speak much. In particular, talk to people who know from the past that of Valle is surprisingly interesting know the guy of one side do not know of me. さて, オイル塗りスケジュールのほうだけど, 何やら騒がしくなってきていた。 ゼノヴィアやアーシアが俺のマネージヤーたるレイヴェルに詰め寄っているからだ。 *Well, but I prefer the oil painting schedule, it was becoming something noisy. Because Zenovu~ia and Asia is coming closer to my managed yer serving Reivu~eru. 「私もオイル塗り希望だぞ!」 *"I'm also oil-painted hope!" 「私もです!」 *"So am i" 「……では, 私も」 *"In ..., I also" 「じゃ, じゃあ, 僕も!」 *"Well, Well, even me!" 「僕も希望するべきなのかな……」 *"I wonder if I even should I wish ......" 小猫ちゃんはともかく, ギャー助と木場まで!? 野郎の肌なんかに誰がオイル塗るもんかよ! ふざけんなつ! *Shoneko chan aside, until Kiba and Gya assistant!? By Who mon paint oil to something guy of skin! Damn summer! ふと誰かが俺の肩に手を置いた。 振り向けば, そこにいたのはデュリオだった。 この光景を見て爆笑していた。 *Suddenly someone has placed a hand on my shoulder. And directed it, was not there was a De~yurio. It was hilarious to see this sight. 「いやー, イッセーどんは女の子にも男の子にも人気だねえ。 んじゃ, 俺もオイル塗ってもらったほうがいいのかねえ?」 *"Gee, Issey Don Hey's popular with boys and girls. Nja, what is better I also got painted oil right?" 「カンべンしてくれって……」 *The "...... me me pardon." もはや, ガックリとうなだれるしかない俺だった。 *Longer, it was me no choice but to droop and disappointed. そんなこんなで一日が終わる。 *All told one day end. '--- --- --- ---' 次の日, お昼休みのことだった。 *The next day, it was that of the lunch break. 偶然, 校内の中庭で出くわした一年生組――小猫ちゃん, レイヴェル, ギャスパーと昼食後の雑談をしていた。 *Chance, freshman came across in the courtyard of the school assembly - Shoneko chan, Reivu~eru, I had a chat after lunch and Gasper. ――と, そこに現れる教会トリオと桐生の姿。 道行く生徒にチラシを配っていた。 *- And church trio and Kiryu appearance of appearing there. The Michiyuku had been handing out flyers to students. 「さあさあ, 皆さん! これを見てくださいね! 次代生徒会長を目指すゼノヴィアさんの主張をまとめたチラシでーす! やればできる子なんですよ!」 *"Come on, everyone! This I please look! Next generation students with the aim of Chairman'm a child that you can if flyers Desu! Yare summarizes the Zenovu~ia's claim!" 「はーい, よろしくねー。 ゼノヴィア氏に一票よろしくお願いしまーす」 *"Yesss, regards Ne. To Zenovu~ia Mr. vote thank you Mars" 「清き一票をどうぞよろしくお願い致します! どうか, お願い致します!」 *"Thank you very much the Kiyoki one vote! Whether, thank you!" イリナと桐生とアーシアが元気よく生徒にチラシを渡していく。 *Irina and Kiryu and Asia is going to pass the flyer to cheerfully students. まあ, 選挙の期間中だから, 廊下にも手製のポスターが貼られていたりするんだよね。 聖母マリアの格好をしたゼノヴィアの写真で 「駒王学園に真の平和をもたらします! 清き一票をお願い致します!」 という文字がデカデカと記されたポスターだ。 大分, 胡散臭い雰囲気は出ている。 ――が, ゼノヴィア自体, 外国からの転入生という面とその性格が学内でも広く認識されているので, 生徒たちからのチラシ及びポスターの評価は概ね 「らしいよね」 という割と良いものだった。 ……駒王学園の生徒って, やさしいというか, 物好きが多いというか。 *Well, because it is during the period of the election, I'm or not handmade posters affixed to the corridor. "It brings a true peace in Koma-o school! Thank you to Kiyoki one vote!" In Zenovu~ia photos were dressed as the Virgin Mary it's posters character was marked Dekadeka that. Oita, suspicious atmosphere is out. - Is, Zenovu~ia itself, because the surface and its character of Ten'nyusei from foreign countries has been widely recognized even on campus, was something good and spite that generally the flyers and posters of evaluation from the students, "I'm likely". ...... Koma-o What school student, you can either say that the friendly, you can either say curious often. さてさて, アーシア (お昼休みは選挙活動を手伝っている), イリナ, 桐生を伴いながら中庭に登場したのはゼノヴィアだ。 名前を記したタスキをつけたゼノヴィアは道の真ん中に立って演説を始める。 *Well, Asia (lunch break has helped the campaign), Irina, was appeared in the courtyard accompanied by Kiryu's Zenovu~ia. Zenovu~ia you wearing a sash that describes the name to start the speech to stand in the middle of the road. 「えー, こんにちは, 駒王学園の皆。 このたび, 生徒会長に立候捕した二年のゼノヴィアだ。 ぜひ, 私の言葉に耳を傾けてほしい。 私が会長になった暁には――」 *.. "Well, hello, everyone of Koma-o school this time, but Zenovu~ia of Tatsuko catching the two years in the student council president by all means, I want you to listen to my words to Akatsuki I became president. - " おー, あえて 「ですます調」 の敬語をやめて, 素の自分で語るってか。 ゼノヴィアらしいな。 生徒たちも足を止めて, ゼノヴィアのスピーチを聞き入っているし, 時折, 男子から 「よっ! ゼノヴィアさん, がんばれ!」 とか, 女子からも 「期待してるわよ, ゼノヴィアちゃん」 なんて応援の声が飛び交う。 *Oh, dare to quit the honorific of "is masu tone", or me speak in their own element. It seems Zenovu~ia. Students also stop the foot, and to have listened to Zenovu~ia of speech, occasionally, "by! Zenovu~ia san, Ganbare!" From male Toka, and "I'll expect, Zenovu~ia-chan" also from women and the voice of cheer Nante flurry. 小猫ちゃんが遠目に見守りながら言う。 *Shoneko chan I say while watching from a distance. 「……ゼノヴィア先輩は学内でも知らないヒトがいないほどですから, スピーチをすれば自然と人垣が出来ますよね」 *"Because ...... Zenovu~ia senior is about no one who does not know even on campus, I think you can naturally and crowd if the speech" 外国の美少女ってだけで目を引くし, 傍らにはアーシア, イリナというゼノヴィア同様の学園の人気者がいるわけだしな。 男子だけじゃなくて, 女子も気になっちゃうよね。 *And to draw the eye just me foreign girl, I'm not there Asia, is Zenovu~ia similar school of popular person named Irina beside. And not just men, I think women also becomes mind. 「ソーナ前会長とは毛色がまったく違うという意味でも注目を集めてますわ」 *"Zona the previous chairman and has attracted the attention also in the sense that hair color is completely different." と, レイヴェルも付け加える。 *And, Reivu~eru also adds. それは注目されるだろう。 堅実な連営でありながら, 生徒の意見を取り入れて柔軟にこなしていた前会長。 確かな結果と信頼を得た生徒会長とは真逆の体育会系で活動的なゼノヴィアだもんな。 生徒たちが立候捕の理由を知りたくなっても当然だ。 *It will be noted. Despite its solid continuous management, former chairman, which has been doing flexible by incorporating the opinions of students. The cause I active Zenovu~ia a true reverse of Sports Council system is certainly results as student council president who earned the trust. It is of course even if students become want to know the reason for the catching Tatsuko. しかし, ゼノヴィアが注目を集めているその横では, 偶然通りかかったもう一人の会長立候捕者である花戒桃さんが生徒たちとあいさつを交わしていた。 However, in the next to the Zenovu~ia has attracted attention, Hanakai-san who is a chairman standing climate capturing's another one who had passing by chance had exchanged greetings with the students. 「ごきげんよう, 皆さん。 調子はいかがですか?」 *"Greetings, everyone. Do tone is how?" ソーナ前会長のような落ち着いた微笑みを浮かべて対応する花戒さん。 花戒さんはソーナ前会長を心の底から尊敬していると聞くから, 自然と態度に出てしまうのだと思う。 *Hanakai-san corresponding to smiling Sona before smile settled, such as the chairman. I think it's because Hanakai-san hear that respected the Zona former chairman from the bottom of my heart, as he would come out in nature and attitude. 「がんばってね, 花戒さん。 応援してるわ」 *The "Good luck, you are Hanakai-san. Cheer" 「一票入れるからね」 *"I put because one vote" 同級生の女子生徒から声援を送られる花戒さん。 花戒さんを支持する層は優等生が多いって耳にしたかも。 *Hana戒 who sent a cheer from classmate of female students. Layer to support the Hana戒 san be heard me honor student often. ……けど, ソーナ前会長の後釜って大変だよな。 ソーナ会長, 俺が新入生として入学してきたときから生徒会長だった。 つまり, ソーナ前会長は二年連続で生徒会長として駒王学園を引っ張ってきたのだ。 花戒さんはそのあとを継ぎたいのだろう。 *...... But, I'm very me heir of Zona former chairman. Sohna chairman, it was student council president from the time I have been enrolled as a freshman. In other words, Zona before chairman he has been pulling the piece King school as student council president in two consecutive years. Hana戒's would want to joint traces its. 花戒さんと一緒に歩いていた副会長立候補者――匙も生徒に声をかけられていた。 *Vice Chairman and was walking with Hana戒's candidates - spoon was also hung a voice to students. 「おい, 匙。 副会長に一票入れてやるから, 俺の部活優遇しろよな」 *"Hey, I'm spoon. It because I'll put one vote for Vice President, white my club preferential treatment" 元気そうな男子生徒にからかい半分でそう言われていた。 *It had been said so at half teasing in energetic likely boys. 「それとこれとは話が別だ。 清き一票でお願いしたいね」 *"At the same this and is another story. I want to thank Kiyoki one vote" 半眼でぼやく匙だったが, 男子生徒はカラカラと豪快に笑う。 *It was spoon to grumble at the River, boys laugh Caracalla and exciting. 「ははは, 冗談だ。 一票やるって」 *"My mother, a joke. And me do one vote" 「ったく, 運動部はこれだからな」 *The "Geez, I exercise because part is this" 息を吐く匙だったが……あいつは生真面目な性格と意外に臨機応変な対応が功を奏して運動部の部活から絶大な支持を得ていると聞く。 特に運動部の男子からは信頼が庫い。 *It was spoon you exhale to hear and ...... He has gained overwhelming support from the club of the exercise part is surprising and staid personality to exert the ad hoc correspondence Gong. Especially trust Kura physician from men's athletic. 他に書記やら会計やらの立候補者に転入してきたばかりの子も参戦を表明したと聞いたな。 外国のすげえ美少女だって話なんだが……俺はまだ見かけてすらいない。 *I heard a child of just've been moving in the other to the candidates of Yara Yara accounting clerk was also expressed war. What a story Even foreign dude Pretty but ...... I'm not still even be apparent. あと, 一年生で有名な優等生の男子も選挙に出てるって聞いたかな。 野郎の情報はあまり集めてないから疎いんだよな……。 *After that, I wonder if heard have come to the famous student of boys election in one year. Asshole of information ...... Na'm ignorant because not collect too much. 「ゼノヴィアのやつ, 花戒さんに勝てるのかな」 *"Zenovu~ia of guy, wonder if win Hana戒 san" 俺はぼそりとつぶやいた。 ……ゼノヴィアの相手は, 生徒会でソーナ前会長の傍らに常にいた花戒さんだ。 誰よりも生徒会を見てきている。 *I muttered and Bosori. ...... Zenovu~ia opponent's Hana戒 who was always had beside the Zona former chairman at the student council. And have been looking at the student council than anyone else. 小猫ちゃんが言う。 *Shoneko chan says. 「……新聞部のクラスメクラスメイトに聞いたんですけど, 現状, 六対四でゼノヴィア先輩のほうが不利です。 やはり, ソーナ前会長のもとで働いていた実績を持つ花戒先輩のほうが生徒の支持は高いですね」 *"I'm asked to Kurasume classmate of ...... newspaper section, status quo, is unfavorable prefer the Zenovu~ia senior in six-to-four. Again, more of Hana戒 senior with a track record of working in the original Zona former chairman of student support it is high " 「ま, そうか。 でも, 四割もゼノヴィアを支持してくれているんだな」 *"Well, I see. But, I'm also four percent is willing to support the Zenovu~ia" 四割――上等じゃないか。 新規参戦でそれだけの支持を現時点で集めていたら, まだまだ逆転の目はあると思う。 これが一, 二割だったら……正直負けは確実だろう。 *Four percent - or not a Choice. Once you have collected at the moment the much of the support in the new war, I think there is still reversal of eye. This is one, ... honest defeat you were two percent would be certainty. 「……外国の方であり, 運動神経ばつぐん, 誰とでも分け隔て無く接する性格で男子と女子の両方から人気もありますから。 特に一年生の女子から凄まじい人気です」 *"...... It is more foreign, motor nerve outstanding, with whom boys and because there is also a popular from both women in personality in contact with it without prejudice in. This is especially tremendous popular from freshman girls" 「一年女子から見てカッコイイ女性として大人気なんですよ」 *"I'm a very popular as a cool woman as viewed from one year women" 小猫ちゃんに続いてギャスパーもそう述べていた。 *Gasper Following Shoneko chan had said so. 一年女子からの人気か。 *Of the popular from one year girls. 「ゼノヴィア先輩! 応援してます!」 *"Zenovu~ia senior! I support you!" 「ゼノヴィアお姉さま! 一票絶対に入れますね」 *"I put absolutely Zenovu~ia Sister! One vote" 確かにあいつの周りには一年生の女子が多く見受けられる。 ボーイッシュなゼノヴィアだから, 同性――特に後輩女子からは格好良く見えるんだろうね。 *Certainly seen a lot of freshman girls around him. Because it is boyish Zenovu~ia, sex - and I guess look well dressed from especially junior girls. 「ありがとう, がんばるよ」 *"Thank you, and work hard." なんて, ゼノヴィアが微笑みながら答えると 「きゃーっ!」 って黄色い声があがるほどだ。 *Nante, I as shrill voice rises me to answer with a smile is Zenovu~ia "Kya~tsu!". レイヴェルがふと言う。 *Reivu~eru says suddenly. 「ゼノヴィアさまを支持する方のうち半分は投票が揺るがないと聞きます」 *"Half of the people to support the Zenovu~ia sama I heard that vote does not shake." 「ほう, どうしてだ?」 *"Law, it's why?" 問う俺にレイヴェルは言った。 *I to Reivu~eru told to ask. 「その方々は, ゼノヴィアさまに肋けられた女子連動部の者や学校生活で起きた困り事を助けてもらった者ばかりだからです。 ゼノヴィアさまは, ああいう性格をしていますから, 困った者を見たら放っておかない方ですわ。 生徒会長に立候補する前の一生徒の頃から, 陰でこの学校に気を配っていたということですわね」 *"The people, since it's just who I had helped to trouble that occurred in person or school life of women interlocking part kicked ribs in Zenovu~ia clients. Zenovu~ia sama, I'll have the Aiu personality, was troubled I you can not keep alone when you see the person. from the time of the previous one student to run for student council president, it 's is that had been watchful to this school in the shade. " ゼノヴィアは連動神経抜群のためか, よく女子運動部に助太刀をしていた。 そのたびに勧誘されて困っていたけど, 助っ人は楽しそうだった。 それに正義感は人一倍強いからな, 困った生徒がいりゃ助けてしまうだろう。 そういう善意が積み重なって, 揺るがない支持層を得たのだと思う。 *Zenovu~ia or because of the interlocking nerve outstanding, had a well Sukedachi girls exercise part. And I was in trouble and is soliciting each time, backer was fun. And Na from a sense of justice is unusually strong, will become help troubled students if put. Stacked is such good intentions, and I think he got the unwavering support layer. こうやって見ていると, 選挙活動も本番なんだなって思えるね。 *When I look at doing this, I seem me Na'm election activities of production. ……在校生で作り出す, 新しい駒王学園か。 去年の今頃, 俺は二年生に上がるのが当然のように思えていた。 *...... To produce at current students, or new Kuoh Academy. This time last year, I will go up to the second grade I had seemed natural way. 「俺も三年生, か」 *"I also third grade, or" そんなこんを一人ごちてしまった。 *Such a crowded was closed one person Gochite. 袖を引っ張る小猫ちゃん。 ギャスパーもレイヴェルも微笑んでいた。 *Shoneko chan pulling the sleeves. Gaspar also Reivu~eru also I was smiling. 「来年度は, まだ私たちはいますから」 *"Next year, still because we are" 小猫ちゃんにそう言われてしまった。 あーあ, 小猫さまは心中を読むのが本当に得意だよな。 俺は三人を抱き寄せて言った。 *You've said so in Shoneko chan. Oh, I'm really good at small cat sama read the suicide. I told Intention holding three people. 「ああ, わかってるよ。 あと一年, この学校でよろしくな, かわいい後輩たち」 *"Oh, I'll know. A year later, Na regards in this school, cute younger players." ――今度は俺がこの子たちを引っ張ろう。 それが上級生なのだから。 *- Now I would to pull this children. Because it's a upperclassman. 「悪魔では, 私たちが先輩ですけどね」 *"The devil, I though we are seniors." 再度, 小猫ちゃんに突っ込まれる俺! わーってますよって! *Again, me me! Wa~tsu we'll be thrust into Shoneko chan! 放課後, その日の部活動も終えてリアスや朱乃さん, ゼノヴィアと合流を果たす。 久しぶりに皆で隣町の駅前にあるたいやき屋にでも行くかと意気投合した。 *After school, to fulfill Rias and Shu乃's, the confluence with Zenovu~ia and also finished extracurricular activities of the day. Everyone was hit it off as you go, even in Taiyaki Man in front of the station next to the town for the first time in a long time. 「私はたいやきにあんこ以外邪道だと思うの」 *"I think I'm evil ways other than Anko to Taiyaki" 「けど, カスタード入りも捨てがたいですわ」 *"But, it is hard to discard custard-filled" 「……もとは小麦粉, お砂糖, タマゴです。 その材料でホットケーキも作れるのですから, あんこだろうと, カスタードだろうと, チョコだろうと, 合いますよ」 *"...... Source flour, sugar, egg. And because I can make even a hot cake in the material, and would be Anko, and would be custard, and would be chocolate, Goes" 正道にこだわるリアス, カスタード味が好きなレイヴェル, お菜子なら何でもこいの小猫ちゃんと女子はスイーツトークとなると熱くなるんだよね。 *Rias stick to Masamichi, custard taste like Reivu~eru, Shoneko chan and girls carp anything if your Psycho I'm become hot when it comes to talk Suites. そんな微笑ましい日常を見守りながら, 住宅街の一角を通り過ぎるときだった。 *While watching such a pleasing everyday, it was when you pass the corner of a residential area. ――ッ! *- ~Tsu! 突然のいい知れないプレッシャーを感じて, 全員が瞬時に身構えた! *Feeling the pressure that may sudden good, everyone was defensive instantly! ……なんだ, この気配は……? 力強い波動を向けられた感覚。 *...... What, feeling this sign is directed to ...? Strong wave. 殺気とも言えず, けれど, 戦意が微塵もないわけでもない……。 だが, 見知らぬ誰かが俺たちに向けてハッキリとした意識を当ててきたのは確かだった! *It can not be said also before, but, fighting spirit is nor would never is .... But, it was to be certainly strange someone have shed consciousness was clearly towards us! 皆が周囲に視線を配らせている。 ――と, ゼノヴィアの様子がおかしかった。 手元が激しく震えている。 *Everyone is not dealt gaze around. - And state of Zenovu~ia was funny. Hand is trembling violently. 「……なんだ, このざわついた感覚は……。 デュランダル……?」 *"...... What, this is Zawatsui was feeling .... Durandal ...?" 自身の震える右手を左手で止めようとするが, その左手も小刻みにブルブルとしていた。 *The right hand trembling of its own to try to stop with the left hand, but the left hand was also a little by little bulbul. 耳をピンと立てていた小猫ちゃんが何かに気づいたのか, 視線をとある方向に送った。 全員がそれを追って視線を向ける! *Whether Shoneko chan had been erected and pin the ears noticed something, I sent a line of sight to the term direction. Everyone direct line-of-sight and chasing it! そこには――祭服を身にまとった白髪の巨漢が立っていたっ! *Is there - Tsu stood a giant of gray hair dressed in vestments! 「Buon Giorno, 悪魔の子らよ」 *"Buon Giorno, Devil's sons" その者は, しわくちゃの面貌だった。 顔だけ見れば, 八十過ぎの外国の老人だろう。 しかし, 顔の下がそれを否定する。 あり得ないほどに太い首, 分厚い胸板, 巨木の幹ほどはある両腕, 俺の胴回りよりも幅があるだろう脚……ッッ! 何よりも背丈だ。 二メートルはあるんじゃないのか……? 老人の表情が不釣り合いなほどに見事な若々しい肉体だった! *The person was a crumpled . If you look at only the face, it would be foreign old man eighty too. However, under the face to deny it. About impossible to thick neck, thick chest, both arms there enough big tree stem, but legs ...... ~Tsu ~Tsu! Stature than anything else there will be width than my girth. Two meters is whether ...? Old man of expression not a certain do was stunning youthful body enough disproportionate! ――ッ! *- ~Tsu! その老人の姿が……一瞬で消え失せる! どこだ!? どこに消えた!? いや, 視線はずらしてなかッたぞ!? 音もなく, 動作もなく, 消えやがった! *Appearance of the old man and disappear in an instant ...! Where is it!? Where disappeared!? No, the line of sight Nakattazo!? Sound without any by shifting, without any operation, disappeared Ya wants to! ふいに俺の両肩に誰かの手が置かれた。 *Someone's hand is placed in unexpectedly my shoulders. 「……ッッ!」 *"...... ~Tsu ~Tsu!" 顔だけ振り向けば, そこには巨漢の老人がいた! 瞬時に背後を取られた!? しかも陣形を組んでいた俺たちの中央に立っている! *If directed only face, there was taken behind the old man had! Instantaneous giant!? You are standing in the us of central yet had crossed the formation! 仲間の誰もが反応できなかったっていうのかよッッ!? *By whether Tteyuu anyone could not be reaction of fellow ~Tsu ~Tsu!? 仲間たちは距離を取り, 構える! *Friends takes a distance, set up! ――が, 老人はしわくちゃな顔を破顔させるだけだった。 *- But the old man was only to broad smile the wrinkled face. 老人が野太い声で言う。 *Old man I say in deep voice. 「私はヴァチカンから来たヴァスコ・ストラーダというものだ」 *"I used that Vasco Strada came from the Vatican" ………………ッッッ!? *.................. ~Tsu~tsu~tsu!? ……こ, このじいさんが, デュランダルの元使い手!? 教会のお偉いさん! クーデターの首謀者の一人! *...... This, this old man is, the original consumer of Durandal!? Contact great's church! One of the ringleaders of the coup! 仲間たちがそれを知っていっそう緊張度を増した! 俺も動こうとするが――肩から伝わる強いプレッシャー。 ……心臓を捕まれているような感覚だ。 クソ……。 死線を何度もくぐり抜けている俺が……肩に手を置かれただけでこんな調子になるなんて……! 何者だよ, このじいさん! *! Friends has increased a further degree of tension to know it, but you try to budge me also - strong pressure transmitted from the shoulder. ...... It's feeling of being grabbed the heart. Fucking .... It 's ...! Who Nante become such condition only I had placed a hand on the shoulder ...... that went through Shisen many times, this old man! ヴァスコ・ストラーダは, ゼノヴィアに視線を送る。 *Vasco Strada sends a line of sight to Zenovu~ia. 「戦土ゼノヴィアよ。 悪魔になったそうだな?」 *"I war Sat Zenovu~ia. That's right became the devil?" 「……ストラーダ猊下, お久しぶりです」 *"...... Strada His Holiness, Long time no see" 険しい表情のゼノヴィア。 顔は脂汗だらけだった。 普段, 強気のゼノヴィアがこのじいさんを前にして, かつてないほどに緊張している! *Rugged look of Zenovu~ia. Face was full of greasy sweat. Usually, bullish Zenovu~ia is in front of this old man, I'm nervous than ever! 老人が, 俺の肩から手を離す。 途端に金縛りが解けるごとく, 体が動いた。 *Old man, release the hand from my shoulder. And as sleep paralysis is solved as soon, moved the body. ……八十過ぎのじいさんかよ, これで……ッッ! 驚くしかない俺だった。 ゼノヴィアやアザゼル先生が評していた通りだ。 じいさんに思えないほどの力強さを感じてならない! *By either old man of eighty ...... too, it was me no choice but ...... ~Tsu ~Tsu! Surprised at this. It's as Zenovu~ia and Azazel teacher had likened. Unbelievably to old man of should not feel the strength! ヴァスコ・ストラーダは懐から何かを取り出す。 *Vasco Strada retrieve something from the bosom. 「これを渡しにきたのだ」 *"I had come to pass this" ――それは封筒だった。 *- It was a envelope. じいさんはそれをリアスに向ける。 リアスが恐る恐る手に取った。 *Old man directing it to Rias. Rias took to gingerly hand. 「……こ, これは……?」 *"...... This, this is ...?" 「――挑戦状だ。 私たちは貴殿らに挑戦状をたたきつけようと思う」 *And "-. I challenge we think will Tatakitsukeyo a challenge to You, et al." 『――ッ!?』 *"- ~Tsu!?" その報告に驚愕する俺たち! 当たり前だっ! 首謀者自ら, 単独で, 挑戦状を俺たちにたたきつけてきたんだからよっ! なんて剛胆で豪快で命知らずで一人勝手な挑戦宣告だろうか! あまりに突然のことに全員が顔を引きつらせていた! *Own us! Was commonplace! Ringleader to startle to the report, by itself, a challenge like that either! Too sudden would be us in slammed a do because by! Nante Gotan has been a splendid one people daredevil own challenge sentenced everyone had to painful pull the face! リアスがふるふると震えて, 怒りを露わにする! *Rias is shivering and trembling, and to reveal the anger! 「冗談ではないわ。 いまがどういう状況だか, わかっているの? いくら, 教会の上役だとしても――」 *".? I not a joke either now is What do you situation, how much you know, even as it's superiors of the church -" 言い切る前に人差し指を眼前に向けられるリアス! 老人はその指を左右に振ってチッチッチッとする。 *Rias is directed to the front of the eyes the index finger before you assert! The old man and Chitchitchi~tsu waving the finger to the left or right. 「魔王の妹よ。 ――若いな。 若すぎる」 *"I sister of Satan is -.. Young Na too young" ……………っ! *............... Tsu! その老人の行為に我慢できなくなった俺は, 間に入る! リアスを守るように前に立った! そして真っ正面から言ってやる! *Is I that are no longer able to put up with the act of the old man, intervening! Was standing in front to protect the Rias! And say from right in front! 「……このヒトには触れさせないぜ, あんたが何者であってもな!」 *"...... And ze not touch on this person, Anta is I even who!" それを受けて, 老人は一瞬きょとんするが――すぐに満足げな笑みを浮かべた。 巨大な手が近づき――俺の頭を豪快になでる。 *In response to it, old man will be blank look for a moment - was floated pleased a smile immediately. Huge hand approaches - stroking the exciting my head. 「……いい目だ, 悪魔の子よ」 *"...... A good eye, son of the devil." …………ッッ! *............ ~Tsu ~Tsu! バカにされたと思ったので, その手を払う! ――と, いつの間にか, 老人は眼前より消えており, かなり距離を取った場所に移動していた! ……また動いた気配すら読めなかった! 高速で移動しているというのか? 気配と音を微塵も感じさせずに? *Because I thought to have been a fool, to pay their hands! - And, imperceptibly, the old man has disappeared from my eyes, it was not able to read even fairly distance taken had moved to the location was ...... also moved the sign! ! a? The signs and sounds that are moving even without feel speck at high speed? 老人はとある方向に顔を向けて言った。 *The old man said towards the face in term direction 「――さあ, レグレンツィ猊下。 宣言をお任せ致します」 *"- Now, I will leave the Regurentsu~i His Holiness declaration." その一言を受けて, この場に現れる小さな影――。 *In response to the word, a small shadow that appears in this place -. 小学生高学年ほどの黒髪の少年だった。 幼い顔立ちのなかにも凜々しさがある。 しかし, ヴァスコ・ストラーダと同じように祭服を身につけていた。 じいさんは 「猊下」 と呼んでいた。 そうなると, この少年はこの歳てそう呼ばれるだけの役職についているということになる。 *It was black hair boy of about elementary school upper grades. There is also dignified and of Some of the young features. However, I was wearing the vestments in the same way as Vasco Strada. Old man was referred to as "His Holiness". If that's the case, I will be that this boy is attached to the title only of so called Te this age. 察したのか, リアスが少年に問う。 *The sash was whether, Rias is ask the boy. 「あなたがテオドロ・レグレンツィ?」 *"You Teodoro Regurentsu~i?" 「そうだ, 私がテオドロ・レグレンツィだ」 *And "Yes, I'm Teodoro Regurentsu~i" 少年はうなずいて肯定した! *The boy was positive and a nod! ……なんてこった! クーデター組の首謀者の一人, 正体が不明とされたお偉いさんが……あろうことか, 十一, 二歳の少年だなんてよ! *...... Oh my god! One of the coup group of mastermind, or identity that will allo ...... it is your great who has been with the unknown, eleven, and Nante boy of two years old! 仲間たちも俺と同様だったようで, 少年の正体を知って驚きを隠せない様子だった。 *Colleagues also seemed similar and I, it seemed not hide a surprise to know the boy's identity. 少年枢機卿は, 緊張でプルプルと体を震わせながらも声を張り土げる! *Boy Cardinal, young voice while trembling purpuric and body in tension! 「私は……エクソシストの権利と主張を守る! そなたらがたとえ 『良い』 悪魔であろうとも, はらわなければならない邪悪な悪魔と吸血鬼もいるのだ! 彼らから一方的に悪を断罪する役目を奪うなど……納得できない! それがたとえ, 主や大天使ミカエルさまの意思に反していたとしても……これだけは, これだけは納得できないのだ!」 *"I defend the claim that rights of ...... Exorcist! Even Sonata et al would be even "good" devil, he also have evil demon and vampire that must be paid! Consent is not possible ...... for example, take the role of condemned unilaterally evil from them! It is even, ... this only even though contrary to the Lord's and the Archangel Michael clients intention, this only is he not convinced! " 震える少年だったが, その瞳は強いものを宿していた。 *It was trembling boy, but his eyes had been pregnant with strong ones. それに呼応するように, 俺たちの周りを無数の戦意が取り囲んでいた。 見れば, 男性神父やゼノヴィア&イリナが着ている戦土服を着た女性戦土までもが, 大挙して俺たちを囲んでいた。……枢機卿たちに付いてきたクーデター組の教会の戦土たちだろう。 白い髮の神父も複数確認できる。 ……フリードのいた戦土育成機関の出か。 *As response to it, around us were surrounding the myriad of fighting spirit. And look if, even women against soil wearing a war soil clothing male priest and Zenovu~ia & Irina is wearing, had surrounded the us in force. ...... It would be war Sat our coup sets of church that came with the Cardinal us. Father of white hair I can also multiple confirmation. ...... Or out of Freed of stomach war Sat training institutions. あいつやジークフリートを思い出して仕方ないね。 *It can not be helped Recall him and Siegfried. 見る限り, この場にいる戦土たちの人数は数十じゃ利かないな。 よくもまあ, これだけの数をこの地に連れてきたわな……。 本当, 駒王町を一歩出るとそこは異界じゃないかと思えるほどだ。 *Go as far as, I number of war soil who are in this place is not work'm dozens. How dare, ... snares brought this only a few to this land of. True, exiting one step Kuoh town there I about seem not it? Underworld. ……ったく, 遠出するたびに襲われていたんじゃ, 世話ないな。 俺たちの自由はないんですかって訊きたくなるぜ。 *The Geez ... and not you have been attacked every time you outing, and I do not care. You'll want to ask me whether I do not us of freedom. 俺たちのなかで最初に得物を取り出したのは――ゼノヴィアだった。 先ほどの震えは止まったようで, 亜空間から取り出したデュランダルを手に取っていた。 *The first thing to take out the prey is among us and - was Zenovu~ia. Previous tremor is like stopped, I was taking in hand the Durandal taken out from the sub-space. ゼノヴィアは剣をヴァスコ・ストラーダに構える。 *Zenovu~ia to set up a sword to Vasco Strada. 「……ストラーダ猊下」 *"...... Strada His Holiness" 老人はしわくちゃの顔に笑みを浮かべるだけだ。 *The old man just put a smile on wrinkled face. 「戦土ゼノヴィア。 デュランダルは使いこなせているかね?」 *"I guess war Sat Zenovu~ia. Durandal has good command?" その一言が口火となり, ゼノヴィアはデュランダルを持って突進していく! *The word becomes a pilot flame, Zenovu~ia continue to rush to have the Durandal! 「なるほど, 言葉よりも行動。 デュランダルの持ち主はそれでこそだ!」 *"Well, it action than words. Owner of Durandal's what in it! " 老祭司は避ける素振りを一切見せずに正面かちゼノヴィアの攻撃を受けようとしていた! エクス・デュランダルの刀身には莫大な聖なるオーラが宿っており, あれをまともに浴びればいかなる者でも無事には済まないだろう! 直撃する――瞬間! ゼノヴィアの攻撃は制止してしまう! 剣を振ったままの格好で微動だにしなかった。 いや, できなかった! *Old priest a practice swing to avoid was going to undergo the front won Zenovu~ia of attack without showing any! Aix-the blade of Durandal has dwells enormous holy aura, would be sorry to safely any person if the Abire any decent! The hit to - the moment! Zenovu~ia of attack would be restrained! Did not OJ fine movement dressed (slight tremor) of remains shook his sword. No, it was not possible! ――ヴァスコ・ストラーダが, 指先ひとつでデュランダルを止めていたからだ! *- Vasco Strada is, because I have stopped the Durandal at one fingertips! ……マジかよっ! ゼノヴィアの一撃を指一本で止められるってのか!? 悪魔でも相当な手練れでもない限り, んなことできやしねぇぞ!? しかも, 相手は人間で, 齢八十を超えたじいさんだ! *...... It seriously or Tsu by! Zenovu~ia blow the Is it me be stopped with one finger!? As far as not even Re substantial Schlenk even the devil, it is not palm can do such things!? Moreover, opponent humans, but old man beyond the age eighty! 「――ッ!」 *"- ~Tsu!" ゼノヴィアはこの結果に歯ぎしりするほどに海しがっていた。 *Zenovu~ia had Therefore sea enough to grinds teeth in this result. 「まだまだのようだ」 *"I still like" 首を横に振るヴァスコ・ストラーダ。 ……デュランダルから, オーラが消えていく! あのじいさんは元使い手だ。 デュランダルの制御を熟知しているのだろう。 だけど, 指一本でそこまでできるものかよ!? *Vasco Strada shake their heads. ...... From Durandal, aura fade away! That old man's original consumer. The wonder is familiar with the control of Durandal. Though he, or one that can be up there with one finger!? この状況, ゼノヴィアの加勢をしたいところだが, 周りには戦土たちの目もあるし, 何よりもこのじいさんには一切隙が見当たらない! 派手な攻撃でもできりゃその限りじゃないが, ここは住宅街だ。 これ以上, 大仰なこともできやしない! 仲間たちも俺と同じようで, どう攻めたらいいかわからないでいるようだった! *This situation, but I just want to caustic of Zenovu~ia, to some war Sat our eyes around, do not see any chance for this old man more than anything! Although not a long as the if you can even flashy attack, here's a residential area. More, it is not palm can also of exaggerated! Colleagues also seem the same as me, it seemed to not know what to do attack! 「ゼノヴィアッ! 猊下! 失礼を承知でいきます!」 *"Zenovu~ia! His Holiness! I will go with a notice that rude!" 友の突貫に応じるようにイリナが白き翼を羽ばたかせて相手に高速で詰め寄る! その手には聖剣オートクレール! 老祭司にイリナが攻撃を仕掛ける直前, その間に入るひとつの人影! 祭服を着た黒髮の中年男性が一人, 正面からイリナの攻撃を受けた! *Irina is not flapping its wings White to respond to the rush of friend and draw closer at high speed to the other party is! Seiken auto Claire in his hand! Just before decided to Irina attack on old priest, one of the figure you enter in the meantime! Middle-aged men one of the black hair wearing vestments, received a Irina of attack from the front! 自身の攻撃を受け止めた相手を見て, イリナは酷く狼狽する! *Look at the other party that has received its own attack, Irina to dismay badly! 「――ッ! クリスタルチィ先生っ!」 *"-! ~Tsu Cristaldi teacher Tsu!" イリナがそう呼んだ男性は, 手に聖なる波動を放つ剣を持つ。 その剣でイリナのオートクレールを受けたのだ。 *Irina is called so men, with a sword that emits holy wave in hand. I have received the auto-Claire of Irina in the sword. クリスタルディ――。 イリナは確かにそう呼んだ。 だとすると, あの中年の男性が三人目のクーデター首謀者――エヴァルド・クリスタルディということになる! こっちは元エクスカリバーの名うての使い手! *Crystal Di -. Irina was called certainly so. Assuming, men of that middle-aged is third person of the coup mastermind - and it comes to Ewald Crystal di! Here is consumer of notorious of the original Excalibur! エヴァルド・クリスタルディは, 手に持った得物でイリナを押し返すと, 一言述べた。 *Ewald Crystal Di, when push back the Irina in the prey that was in his hand, said word. 「……戦土イリナよ, 視野を狭めてはいけないな」 *"...... Warfare soil Irina by, I do not narrow the field of view." ……この男性も一切隙が見当たらない。 *...... This man does not see any chance at all. ――が, 一人, 剣を携えて飛び込む者がいた! *- Is, one person, there was a person who dive to hand in sword! 「元エクスカリバーの使い手……ッ!」 *"Original Excalibur of consumer ...... ~Tsu!" 木場だっ! 聖魔剣を持って, エヴァルド・クリスタルディに向かう! *With a Kiba was! Kiyoshimaken, toward the Ewald Crystal di! 「いざっ! 勝負っ!」 *"Iza~tsu! Tsu game!" 神速とも言える足でー気に距離を詰めて, 教会の戦土の師たる者に斬りかかる! 男は木場の高速の斬戟を――体捌きだけで避けていく! まるで無駄のない捌き方! 時折, フェイントを混ぜて, 分身まで生み出して斬りかかる木場だったが, そのすべてが予想されていたかのようにエヴァルド・クリスタルディの剣によって流されてしまう! 男の剣捌きは俺の目でも追いきれない! *Stuffed the distance to over can foot also say Godspeed, and Kakaru sword to mentor serving persons of war soil church! Man Kiba fast the Ki戟 - go away only body handling in! Like lean Sabaki way! Occasionally, mix the feint, It was Kiba you Kakaru sword is created to alter ego, all of which would have been washed away by Ewald Crystal di sword as if it had been expected! Man of sword handling can not be pursued even my eyes! マジかよ! あの木場の高速戦闘についていけるだけじゃなくて, 避けきれるというのかよ!? 幾重にも模擬戦をしている俺でも木場の攻撃をすべて流すなんてことはできやしないぞ! *Or Seriously! And not just go about that Kiba of the high-speed combat, and whether that cut - avoid!? Even I have over and over again to a simulated game can not palm can such thing flow all the Kiba's attack! 男は木場の攻撃を避けながち言う。 *Man says Chi Naga avoid Kiba's attack. 「聖魔剣か。 キミが噂の聖剣計画の生き残りだな? いい波動だ」 *"Kiyoshimaken or. That's survival of the holy sword plan of Kimi rumor? It's a good wave." 男が剣を激しく振り下ろす! その一撃を受けて, 木場は路面にたたき付けられた! その余波で道路が崩れて, クレーターが生じてしまった! *Man swings down violently the sword! In response to the blow, Kiba was attached seared on the road! Road collapsed in the aftermath, craters had occurred! 「が……っ!」 *"There 'll ...!" 息が詰まるような声を吐き出す木場! *Kiba that spit out a voice like suffocating! 「――が, 私をフリードのような下の下と比べてもらっても困るぞ?」 *"- But trouble even me a got compared to the lowest like Freed?" エヴァルド・クリスタルディは一瞥して, 剣を鞘に収めた。 *Ewald Crystal Di by glance, I was met with sword in sheath. ……これは俺の予想だが, あの剣……エクスカリバーと関連があるんじゃないか? あの高速での剣捌き, いま木場に与えた破壊力, それらは記憶にあるものだ。 そう, エクスカリバーの各能力にそっくりだった。 *...... This is my forecast, but if not it is associated with that sword ...... Excalibur? Handling sword at that high speed, destructive power that was given to Kiba now, they are something that is in the memory. So, it was just like in each ability of Excalibur. 「木場, ゼノヴィア, イリナっ!」 *"Kiba, Zenovu~ia, Tsu Irina!" 俺とリアスが意を決して, 一歩出ようとしたときだった。 ヴァスコ・ストラーダが制止させるようにこちらに手を向けた。 *Me and Rias is never the intention, was when tried to leave one step. Vasco Strada is I toward the hand here so as to restrain. 「グレモリーの姫君, 私たちは戦争をしにきたのではない。 最後の訴えをしにきたのだ。 それだけはわかってもらいたい」 *"Gremory of princess, we do not than was Niki the war. And he was Niki the last appeal. It just want you to know." そう老人が告げると――囲っていた戦土たちが音もなく, 去っていく。 *So when the old man tells - war Sat we no sound that has been enclosed, and walks away. 「……なら, お互いに矛を収めたほうがいいでしょうね」 *And "If ..., I guess had better met with pike (weapon) to each other." それを見て, リアスも足を止めて応じる。 *To see it, Rias also respond to stop the foot. 元デュランダルの使い手――ヴァスコ・ストラーダと, 元エクスを伴って踵を返した。 *Original Durandal of consumer - Vasco Strada and, returns a heel along with the original ex. 「――再び見えよう, 若き戦土たちよ」 *"- Will Mieyo again, young warriors" それだけを言い残して, クーデター組は俺たちのもとから去っていった――。 *In Inokoshi it only, coup set went away from us the original -. 「…………ッッ」 *"............ ~Tsu ~Tsu" 無言のゼノヴィア。 悔しそうにデュランダルを握りしめていた。 *Silent Zenovu~ia. I was clutching a chagrined to Durandal. 「……なんで, 身内同土でこうなるのかな」 *"...... Why, I wonder if this will become of relatives in each other." 意気消沈したかのように座り込むイリナ。 *Irina that sit down as if they were depressed. 「……クソッ」 *"...... Bugger" エクスカリバーの使い手に挑み, 一蹴された木場は心底悔しそうに拳を路面に打ち付けていた。 *The challenge to the Excalibur of consumer, Kiba that have been dismissed had nailed a fist to genuinely chagrined to the road surface. ……聖剣に関与した者たちの戦いが, この地で再開しようとしていた。 *...... Fight to those who participate in the holy sword, was trying to resume in this area.